Impossible
by KaitlynGlass
Summary: Rose finds out she's pregnant, but she didn't cheat on Dimitri. It's his child. Everyone is wondering how this is happening, because dhampirs can't reproduce. How is this happening? Will they ever find out and how is Rose going to be a teen mother and a guardian? And, in Palm Springs, something bad is happening to Sydney which could be life threatening.
1. Chapter 1

Impossible

*Rose's POV*

No. No no no no no no! This is impossible! Not happening!

I quickly threw away the small stick and walked out of the bathroom and threw myself on the bed. I tried to sleep, but all I could see when I closed my eyes was that little pink plus sign and how angry Dimitri will be when I tell him. I tossed and turned restlessly in my bed, angry at everything.

About two hours after I found out the shocking information, I heard a knock at the door. I knew immediately that it was Dimitri trying to be a gentleman and not just barge into my room, even though I told him he can just use the key I gave him. Trying to wipe away my tears and any evidence I was sad and ran over to open the door. No one was there, but a vase full of roses was on the ground in front of my door. Once I picked them up, I noticed a card in the flowers. It read:

Roza,

Meet me at the lake at 8:30.

Love, Dimitri

Flowers? Meeting at the lake where I was sure he was planning dinner or something? Was it Valentine's day? No. Birthday? Nope.

It took me a few minutes to figure it out. Our year anniversary! It has been exactly one year since we have started officially dating. Crap! How did I forget that?! Oh well, doesn't matter now. I checked the time and it was 7:50. So I have 40 minutes to get ready!

I quickly ran back to my room and found something to change into, something perfect. The black dress from the night we almost slept together. After quickly taking a shower, doing my hair, and doing my makeup, it was 8:25. I high-tailed it to the park, only to be shocked.

There was a table set up with pure white tablecloth and candles. "Wow..." I whispered. I looked around for Dimitri, but I couldn't find him anywhere.

That's the only reason I jumped when two arms wrapped around my waist and a pair of lips kissed my neck. "Sorry to frighten you Roza. Happy one year anniversary." said Dimitri in his faint Russian accient.

I quickly turned around, feeling a bit nauseous. "Happy anniversa-" I started, but I quickly turned around and vomited. "Rose!" Dimitri immediately went into action and helped me over to a chair after I puked.

"Roza, are you okay? Do you need anything?'

"I'm fine Dimitri. Just um... not feeling that good..." I avoided looking in his eyes, because he would know I was lying. I knew this was morning sickness, which didn't alway happen in the morning which was stupid. I didn't even have to look at him to know he didn't believe everything I was saying.

"You're hiding something from me. What's going on?" I looked up at him, cranning my neck all the way up since I was sitting and he was standing which made him much taller then me.

"You wouldn't believe me Dimitri. I don't even believe it. It's nothing." I said, trying to keep my voice strong. I grabbed a glass of water, ignoring the champagne since I couldn't have alcohol, and took a sip. The ice water in my throat felt amazing.

"Rose, tell me." He said, seeming a bit worried.

"No."

"Yes."

"No Dimitri."

"Roza, tell me now!"

"Fine! I'm pregnant!" I yelled. I immediately shut my eyes, not wanting to see the look on his face. I heard a very slight thud and when I opened my eyes, I saw Dimitri on the ground.

The strongest man I know has fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
*Dimitri's POV*  
I awake to Rose frantically saying my name and throwing water on my face.  
"Dimitri! Damn it Dimitri, wake up! Dimitri Belikov, wake up this instant!" She yelled.  
I opened my eyes and sat up, a dull ache in the back of my head, I looked at my Rose, into her beautiful eyes, and smiled slightly. I finally got a full view of her dress, It was the same dress from the night long ago when we almost slept together. She still looks beautiful in that dress. "Roza, you would never believe the dream I just had. You said you never believe the dream I just had. You said you pregnant!" I said with a laugh.  
Her face looked troublesome. "Dimitri... It wasn't a dream I am pregnant." She whispered, obviously shaken.  
My jaw dropped slightly, searching for what to say. I was at a loss for words. "W-Was it Adrian? Is he the father?" My emotions went from shock to fury. It must have been Adrian.  
"What?! I would never cheat on you! Especially not with Adrian! And he's been in Palm Springs, remember?!" Rose yelled.  
"Well it can't be my child! We both know dhampirs can't have children together!" I shouted. It's very rare I raise my voice, espiecially with her, but I was furious. My one love has cheated on me.  
Tears were welling up in her eyes. "I would never cheat on you Dimitri Belikov. I can't believe you actually think... I thought you would help me find out how this is possible, but I guess I was wrong..." She got up from the ground next to me and ran off, still in her high heels.  
I wanted with all my heart to go after her, but I could only hurt her more. So I got up, put out the candles from out uneaten dinner, and walk to the place with the person who could help me learn how to make it up to Rose. Queen Vasilisa.  
I speed walked to the queens quarters. No one stopped me from walking into her room, where she was reading a book in bed. "Queen Vasilisa. I apologize for barging in, but I need help with Rose."  
She looked up and put down her book. "First off, Dimitri, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Lissa!" Lissa chuckled. "But what's wrong with Rose?" Worry was clear on her face.  
"Right. Sorry Lissa. But Rose... She's pregnant..." I sighed.  
Lissa's eyes widened. "Pregnant? But who's the father?!"  
I ran my fingers through my hair. "I don't know. She insists that it's me, but it's impossible. It can't be Adrian's, he's in Palm Springs with Jill. I just don't know..."  
"Oh Dimitri..." She got up from her bed and hugged me quickly. "She would never cheat on you. Not Rose. Not the girl who went on a journey to fid you when you turned into a Strigoi."  
That memory made me wince. I know what Rose did for me. "But it doesn't mean she didn't cheat."  
Then, Lissa did something I never thought she would do.  
She slapped me.  
I staggered back slightly, caught off guard.  
"Listen to yourself! You know Rose didn't cheat! So just except that something crazy happened and you're going to be a dad! Now go and comfort Rose, because I know she is freaking out about being a mom this young, being only 19!" She said loudly.  
"But-" I started.  
"No buts Belikov! That's an order!" She said with a lot of authority.  
I sighed and left her quarters and went to find Rose.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Rose's POV*

"I can't believe he thinks it's Adrian's! Adrian, of all people! We've barely spoken in months!" I growled to myself as I sat in my room. It's been 3 hours since Dimitri found out I'm pregnant and stormed off. 3 hours and he hasn't come to apologize, beg for my forgiveness, or even talk to me about this!

"I hate you Dimitri Belikov!" I yelled, throwing one of my many pillows at the door. I threw it right at the moment it opened.

"I love you too Roza." The Russian man in the door way said. Eyes narrowed, I stood up from my lounging position on the couch.

"Well, look who finally decided to come. Look, go ahead and dump me. I don't care." I yelled at him.

Closing the door behind him, Dimitri crossed the room and sat on the couch next to me. "Rose, I'm not dumping you. I would never dump you, especially not at a time like this." Before I could come up with a snarky remark, he engulfed me in a bone crushing hug. "I love you. And I'm sorry that I blew up. I shouldn't have said you were cheating."

I pushed him away, slapping him in the face.

"What's with everyone slapping me today…" Dimitri whispered, shaking his head.

"You really think that I will forgive you like that? You said I was cheating on you with Adrian. Do you really think I'm like that?" Part of me wanted to cry. But the other part of me wanted to kick his ass.

"Well what else was I supposed to think Rose? Dhampir's can't have children together! You can't blame me for thinking something like this! Put yourself in my shoes Rose!" Dimitri demanded, raising his voice.

I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down. He's right; I need to put myself in his shoes. Okay, if I was him I would've thought the same thing…

I opened my eyes slowly, taking deep breaths. "Dimitri, I'm –" Before I could finish my sentence, a pair of firm lips were upon my own. His hands were on my waist, pulling me towards him. All thoughts of why I was mad at him left my mind. The only thoughts left were him and me and how much I loved him. I put my arms around his neck and deleted any space between us. He picked me up, putting his hands under my thighs as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

His lips never left mine as he took me to the bed.

If this was going to happen every time I wore this black dress, I'm going to start wearing it more often.

With my head on his chest, I risked the perfect moment to bring up our previous conversation.

"Dimitri, you are a sneaky little bastard." I stated, glancing up at him.

His chest vibrated with a laugh. "Oh really? Why is that?"

"You kissed me and slept with me just so I would shut up."

"Well, I hate arguing with you. And either way, neither of us are right. We both shouldn't have gotten mad. And we're both sorry, so it's okay." Dimitri said. He kissed my forehead and looked into my eyes lovingly.

"But… What are we going to do about a b-baby?" I whispered, barely able to say the word baby. In my mind, I haven't been able to really process that I'm…. with child.

"We'll figure it out Rose. I promise." He sighed.

"How are we going to do that?" I said, sitting up. "Are you saying you are willing to quit being a guardian to raise this child? I can't _not_ be Lissa's guardian, and you can't not be a guardian. And I refuse to give my kid a life like mine, being raised by the Academy and never seeing its parents." I could feel my heart start to race, already imagining it. "I don't want our kid to hate us."

"Roza," Dimitri whispered, sitting up and pulling me into a hug. "We have time to figure this out. A whole 9 months. Well, maybe less… You won't be able to guard Lissa very well in your condition. And until we have everything settled, maybe we should keep everything a secret. This would be big news and I don't want people going to the same assumption I came to."

"Agreed on the last bit… But…Maybe I should get an abortion… It would be for the best." I whispered very quietly.

Dimitri pulled away from me, gripping my arms tightly. "Rosemary Hathaway. Don't even think about doing that. We will find a way to make this work. One way or the other, we will find a way to have this child and be a family."

"Dimitri, I-"

Again, I got interrupted. On the night stand next to the bed, my cell phone was exploding. My mind instantly went to the worst case scenario. Lissa was hurt. I snatched my phone off the table and answered whoever was calling me at the moment.

"What!" I snapped.

"Rose." a snarky, but angry, voice said.

"Adrian?" I asked, surprised. He hasn't called me in months.

As I listened to Adrian speak, my eyes widened. I turned to Dimitri, pulling the phone away from my ear for a second. "I think our 'keeping my condition quiet' idea is not going to work anymore."

Hi guys! I'm Kaitlyn Glass, the author of this story! I really am loving the response to this story! People seem to love it! And to get more feedback, I'm going to do this. I won't upload chapter 4 until I get 5 reviews. And I mean real reviews, not stupid ones that say "Good." or "Write more." I mean real reviews with constructive criticism. Also, if you check out my authors page, I will be posting on there my links to my wattpad (where I write more stories), twitter, youtube, and Tumblr. So check those out if you please! Thanks again for being so supportive of my story!

Love,  
Kaitlyn xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*Adrian's POV*

I never realized how much hate you can get if your phone starts blowing up in the movie theater.

It was a rainy day in Palm Springs. And by rainy, I mean water falling from the sky at the speed of light, making it impossible to see more than 2 feet in front of you. Perfect day to get in the car and risk your life trying to drive to the movies, right? If it was up to me, I would be at home painting or doing something fun. But when Sydney got to my apartment with Eddie, Jill, and Angeline in tow, I should've known they would make me go.

"Adrian, you have to come with us! You'll really love this movie, and you get to eat popcorn and a ton of candy! Please Adrian, please!" Jill begged. Sometimes I swear she's a 6 year old trapped in a teenager's body. That thought earned me a punch in the arm. "I am not! I just really want you to come! It can be a family day!" She said with a large smile.

"Jill, you do remember we're not _really_ related, right? So it wouldn't be a family day, it would be just some friends going to the movies. Sage, back me up on this." I begged. I looked over at Sydney Sage, who instead of her normal calm demeanor, looked like she was seconds away from killing someone.

"Adrian, just say you'll go before Jill starts to scream and give me a bigger headache." Sage said.

I looked back and forth from Sydney to Jill. Sydney looked like if I said no, she might burn me to a crisp with the hatred in her eyes. _Someone's on her period, _I thought, making Jill giggle. I looked at Jill next, and she was pouting. So I either say yes and have to endure a movie and the monsoon outside, or I say no and have Jill be said, which will make Eddie and Angeline upset, and Sage will kill me.

"Fine, I guess." I grumbled. "But no chick flicks Jill."

With that, we all braved the outside and piled into Sage's car. Sydney was driving, as always, Jill, Eddie, and Angeline were in the backseat, and I got shotgun.

The whole time we drove, I feared for our lives. I doubt Sage could see out the windshield any more then I could. Thankfully, the theater wasn't a far drive from my apartment.

"Thank you Adrian." The blonde in the seat next to me whispered.

"Thanks for what?"

"For giving in and saying yes. My head feels like it's going to burst, and Jill whining if you didn't come would've made it worse."

The pain she was in was clear on her face. Her face was scrunched up in pain. I hated it. I hated seeing her hurt with every fiber of my being. I wanted to take her hand and heal her, but I knew her opinion on magic.

"No problem Sage." I said as I got out of the car. The rain hit me hard, instantly re-soaking my clothes. "Damn it." Eddie, Jill, and Angeline got out of the car and ran to the building, I followed.

The 3 teens were already looking at movies.

"I want to see 'Listen to Your Heart'! I heard it was an adorable movie!" Jill said.

"How about 'Floor 13', it's a horror." Eddie suggested.

"Yeah, let's see that! None of use besides you want to see a chick flick, Jill." Angeline agreed.

"Sydney, what do you want to see?" Jill asked, looking over to me. I looked behind me, thinking Sydney was there. She wasn't.

"Sage?" I asked. "Where's Sydney?" I looked around. The Alchemist was nowhere to be found. I looked at Eddie and he was instantly in guardian mode, hand in his coat pocket, probably reaching for his silver stake.

"Eddie, relax." Jill said softly. "I don't think she left the car."

"Get 5 tickets for the horror, I'll go get Sage." I yelled as I ran from the theater. The rain pelted me again. I really should've brought an umbrella. Running to the car, I almost got hit by another car, which resulted in me flipping off the car and saying a few choice words.

Opening the car door, I heard a noise I didn't expect to hear. Sobbing.

"Sydney?" I said softly, sitting down in the seat. Her head snapped to look at me. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Adrian, I-I thought you were inside with the others." She stammered, wiping away a few stray tears.

"I was, until we noticed you weren't there. What's wrong? You're crying."

She was hesitant to answer, almost like she was questioning if she was able to trust me with her problems. "I-It hurts so much Adrian." She whimpered. Just like that, she started crying again.

I have a lot of experience with girls. And I mean _a lot _of experience with girls, but not with crying girls.

"Sydney…" I sighed. "Please let me heal you. You're killing me, seeing you cry."

"No." She answered immediately. Her face and eyes were red, but she still managed to look beautiful. "I-I'm fine, let's just go in to see the movie."

And business Sydney was back. She wiped away her tears a grabbed her umbrella. She got out of the car and opened it. Almost as soon as she was out, she started to stumble. I jumped out of the car and over to her. Her face was no longer red. It was ghostly pale. I should be the good friend and take her home and make her rest, but everyone else was already inside. Also, she is so stubborn, she wouldn't let me.

So I decided to be a good friend another way. I put my arm around her, steadying her, and held the umbrella for her. I pulled her body closer to mine. She stiffened slightly at the closeness, but after a few seconds, relaxed. I kept my arm around her even when we were inside. If she had any color left, she would be blushing.

Once we found the group, I took two tickets and entered the real theater. I didn't want anyone to bother Sydney. I found us a decent seat right in the middle of the theater.

As we waited for the movie to start, I watched Sydney from the corner of my eye. Her golden lily tattoo was uncovered. Most likely it's because of her tears and rain which washed away the makeup. She is gorgeous. She really is the most beautiful thing. I love her.

I, Adrian Ivashkov, am actually in love with Sydney Sage.

My thoughts were cut short by the movie starting. It turns out that while I was thinking, the rest of the gang found us and found seats.

The movie was just a generic horror movie. This is the kind of stuff that doesn't scare me. When you live in a world like this, you can't be scared of this stupid stuff. I could tell Sydney felt the same. At times when most people were screaming, she just rolled her eyes at the screen. Surprisingly, Eddie seemed to be the one mostly afraid.

The movie was halfway finished. The blonde bimbo on screen was walking down the hallway holding a knife, asking in anyone was there.

"Seriously," Sydney whispered. "If some psycho killer was in your house, would they really just come out and say that they're there? No, they would kill you. I swear, they make blonde girls look like idiots."

Her comment made me laugh very loud, earning me a loud shh from the rest of the theater. Of course, something worse decided to happen to make the theater hate me more.

At a very silent part, my phone decided to start ringing loudly, making some people scream.

"Damn it." I whispered. After muttering a few apologies, I left the theater and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Adrian Ivashkov, I'm going to ask you a question and you better give me the truth or I will fly to Palm Springs and kick your butt."

You would think that the person saying that to me would be Rose. Nope. It was our precious queen Lissa.

"Lissa, you really need to not hang around Rose that much, you're starting to sound like her. The world doesn't need two Rose's." I joked.

"Adrian, did you sleep with Rose?"

"What? Just… What?" I couldn't comprehend what she said. I haven't seen Rose in months.

"Answer the question!" Lissa yelled through the phone. Her voice was something I've never heard.

"No, I didn't! Why the hell are you calling me, sounding pissed, asking me this stupid question?"

"Because Dimitri just told me that Rose was pregnant!"

My jaw and phone dropped. Rose. Pregnant? Once I picked my jaw off the floor, I did the same with my phone. "What the hell do you mean she's pregnant?!"

Lissa was quiet for a second. "I shouldn't have told you that… Oh god, Rose probably doesn't even know I know!"

"How is Rose pregnant? She cheated on Dimitri?" I asked, befuddled. That's when I realized why Lissa called. "You think the kid's mine…"

"I don't know Adrian. Dimitri said Rose said that the baby's his, but we all know dhampir's can't have kids together. I just had to be sure…" She said. She sounded so confused and probably hurt. She probably hated having to hear this news from Dimitri and not Rose, her best friend.

"I'll get to the bottom of this Lissa. I'll call Rose and figure this out."

"Don't tell her I told you! I don't want her to know I know yet! And don't tell anyone else!" Lissa begged.

"Okay, okay. I'll call you later with more information. Bye." I said, hanging up.

Next, I called Rose.

The phone rung for a few moments, so I used them to prepare whatever I was going to say.

"What!"

Or I'm just going to wing it.

"Rose." I growled.

"Adrian?" the female on the other line asked.

"Why the hell did I get a call asking me if I'm the father of your kid?" I questioned.

I heard a gasp through the phone, than all noise paused for a few seconds. "How did you know I'm pregnant?"

Crap. How am I going to keep her from finding out it was Lissa. "I got a phone call from an anonymous source."

"Adrian Ivashkov, you will tell me right now or I will kick your ass next time I see you. Then you can be known as the guy who got his ass handed to him by a pregnant chick." Rose threatened.

"Wow, second time my full name was used today. But Rose, you can't hurt me when I'm across the country. And I'm not scared of you. We both know you wouldn't hurt my beautiful face." I replied.

"You should be scared of me, because I am fully capable of flying out there to kick your ass."

I rolled my eyes. "No more threats. I'm not telling. My secret source will tell you when the time comes. Don't worry, it's not like it's someone who will ruin your life."

"Whatever Adrian, just shut up. But Dimitri is the father of the child, in case you wanted to know."

"But how, is the question." I asked.

"I…I don't know. But I have 9 months to figure out." She said confidently.

"I could ask Sage to do some research, find out all she can."

She sounded hesitant. Well, why wouldn't she? Being a teen and pregnant probably scares the crap out of her. "I guess so. Just… Don't tell anyone else, please."

"I won't." I promised. "Take care of yourself Little Dhampir."

I closed my phone and leaned against the wall. This is going to be a crazy 9 months.

...

Oh my gosh, I am loving the feedback I'm getting! People are reviewing and helping give me so much ideas. You guys are making me really want to write more to this. Please, I would love if you left more constructive criticism, it's really helpful! School's starting up again, so I will write a bit less. But I am going to try and upload as much as I can, hopefully 2-3 times a week. If you check my profile, I posted a poll on the baby's gender! Go vote! I love you all, and I'm sorry this chapter is a bit boring, I just wanted to include some Adrian and Sydney. Would you guys be okay with a bit of a Adrian/Sydney sub-plot. Like, a few things going on in Palm Springs? I really want to write more about them. Thanks for reading! And now, this is the end of the really long authors note.

Love,

Kaitlyn xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*Rose's POV*

"Okay, what gives?" I questioned Lissa. I've been with Lissa all day, and the whole time she has been staring at me when she thinks I'm not looking. That was her mistake. I'm always looking. "Is there something on my face?"

I got no response but a smile.

That only made me more frustrated. "Why the hell are you smiling at me like that?" I snapped. I know I probably shouldn't have snapped at her, but I didn't get much sleep the night before. I was a bit… Busy.

"There's something about you today…" The blonde girl said.

Tapping my foot impatiently, I gestured for her to continue.

"Rose, you're glowing."

"I'm what? Is that a nice way to say sweating, because I have an excuse?" I had to run to get there on time this morning, after accidently oversleeping.

"No Rose. You're just… glowing. It's kind of like a shimmer. I don't know how to really explain it." She attempted to explain.

"A shimmer? Am I a fairy now?"

Lissa laughed and rolled her eyes. "Don't question me. It's just something silly, forget I said anything."

She and I were sitting on her bed, reading magazines. Since we were only in her room, I didn't have to be on full guardian mode, but I was still cautious of everything. Also, I knew that there were 5 guardians outside of the bedroom. It's odd though. All my life I expected to be one of Lissa's only guardians. I knew that since she was the last of her line, she would have two, but I could handle two. Now that there is a whole army of them protecting her, I didn't have to worry as much. I didn't have to, but I did anyway.

"So," Lissa said, closing the Vogue magazine she was reading. "What's happening in the life of Rose Hathaway? Any new stuff I should know about?"

_Besides the fact that I'm about 4 weeks pregnant and I haven't told you. _

"Not really. Life's just going on as normal." I lied. I hated not telling her, but until I figured all this out, I want to wait.

"Really?" Lissa sounded slightly disappointed.

"Yup, really."

Lissa didn't have any time to question me further. The wooden door to her room burst open loudly. Instantly, I was in full guardian mode. My hand went right to the silver stake in my belt and was up on my feet. Getting up that fast was a mistake, because as soon as I got up, dizziness overwhelmed me.

"Relax and put down the stake. It's just me."

In walked none other than the infamous Christian Ozera. His black haired was messy, but it looked perfectly so.

"Well thanks dumbass. You couldn't have opened the door carefully?" I snapped.

Another voice replied to me. "Roza, no need to be snippy. He was kidding."

I looked back to the door and my mood changed instantly. In walked my Dimitri, brown hair tied back and wearing his signature duster. He never took that thing off. I sent him a grateful look. Little did he know that he and Christian saved me from spilling me secret to Lissa.

I tore my eyes away from my sexy boyfriend and turned them back to the Royal couple. They were making out.

"Oh gag." I said obnoxiously loud. Most guardians were supposed to stay quiet and respectful. When you're your best friends' guardians, those rules are different. "Get a room before I vomit from your lovey dovey overdose."

Not long were the words out of my mouth before I raced to the large bathroom. The nausea was overwhelming me and caused me to upchuck my little breakfast.

I flushed away the disgusting contents I just added to the toilet. I leaned my head against the cool tile of the floor and curled in a ball.

"Shit." I whispered. "It's starting already." I tried to sit up, wrapping an arm around my not yet showing stomach, and ended up just adding another gift to the toilet. I could barely keep my eyes open, I felt so weak. The last thing I heard before blacking out was the sound of people entering the bathroom and my name being called.

Why was my bed so plushy? And since when did it get so big? I opened my eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light. "What the hell happened?" I croaked. My mouth tasted vile and was so dry. I realized why my bed was so big and fluffy. I was in Lissa's bed. My head was wet with sweat and water. Someone was holding a damp washcloth to my head.

"You passed out Rose." A calm voice said. I glanced over at who was holding the washcloth. Lisss was sitting next to me, Christian standing behind her.

"And you managed to successfully give your boyfriend a heart attack." A sexy voice said. I glanced the other way and smiled slightly. Dimitri was sitting in a chair next to the bed, one hand holding mine and the other in his hair which was no longer tied back. "Thanks for that by the way."

Sitting up slightly, I felt a slight wave of nausea roll over me. I tried really hard to keep it down, and managed to. "Dimitri… I think I might need to see a doctor." I said, hoping he understood what I meant. I realized I should probably see a real doctor. I know nothing about being pregnant and what vitamins to take to keep the baby healthy.

He seemed to get it and nodded. "You're right. We'll leave tonight, so that we can get to a human one right when they open."

"Why not go to one at the Court?" Christian asked. I shot him a look which silently told him to shut up.

"Okay then. All I need is a glass of water and I can get back into full guardian mode." I said, trying to wipe the tiredness out of my eyes.

"How about a glass of water then you go back to your room and rest? Rose, you're in no condition to do anything right now but sleep. Besides, Christian and I are staying here the rest of the day." Lissa said, glancing at Christian. I understood what she meant. "You two Dimitri, you go take care of her. We've got enough guardians outside."

"Lissa…" I sighed.

"Rose, that's an order. Now go home and sleep!"

Sighing, I got up off the bed. I hugged Lissa, whispering thanks. Dimitri was instantly at my side, scooping me up into his arms. I was too tired to fight him and walk, so I allowed him to hold me bridal style in his arms. I closed my eyes and let myself doze off into a dreamless sleep.

Well, here's chapter 5! I know it's not amazing, but people wanted a new chapter, so I wrote faster. Chapter 6 will be better, and we will learn why Sydney was crying in the last chapter! Also, check out my profile where there is a poll on what the gender of the baby should be! :D I will try and write faster! Also, I'm taking requests for personal fanfics, where you get to be a character in your favorite book, movie, series, whatever! Just PM me! Also, please leave feedback, because I love feedback! Thanks for reading loves!  
Love,

Kaitlyn xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*Sydney's POV*

"Adrian, if you think you're being funny, you're not."

I was sitting in Adrian's apartment, formerly Keith's apartment before he was sent to the Re-Education Center, on his plaid couch. Adrian was sitting next to me, free of all vices. He wasn't drunk and I don't think he's smoked a cigarette yet that day. Very unusual for Adrian Ivashkov.

"I'm not joking Sydney. Rose is pregnant." Adrian exclaimed.

I was running through everything in my head. If he isn't joking and Rose really is with child, then who's the father? It can't be Dimitri; everyone knows that dhampirs can't have children together. I tried to think of any Moroi Rose could've been with and gotten pregnant. Only one came to mind, and he was sitting right next to me. Adrian must be the father. I could feel a little piece of my heart break. Okay, maybe more than a little piece.

"Well I guess you're happy then. You can have Rose back from Dimitri, since she's carrying your child." I said trying to keep myself composed. I was actually thinking that maybe, just maybe, I could be falling for Adrian. Maybe this was the snap of reality I needed to put my head back in order. Maybe it was just the thought of what the doctor told me last week that got me starting to think that.

"It's not my child Sydney." He was getting aggravated, I could tell.

"Well then whose child is it?" I argued.

"Dimitri's!"

"Impossible. Adrian, we both know that that's impossible! Dhampirs can't have kids together!" I got up off the couch and started to pace, mind reeling.

"Well maybe somehow it is possible! Rose is pregnant with Dimitri's child! Do you really think Rose would cheat of Dimitri after everything they've been through?" He ran a hand through his dark hair. He posed a good point. I know Rose, and she would never cheat on Dimitri. She went to Russia to save him from living a life as a Strigoi, after all.

"Valid point… But it still doesn't add up! How is this possible?"

Adrian smiled a bit. "That's why I called you. We need you to try and do some research and find out if this has ever happened before and how it's possible."

My eyes widened. "Is that all? Adrian, I know I'm good, but I'm not that good!"

He took my hands in his. "Please Sydney. We need to try. If we don't find some proof that it's possible, people will automatically assume that she cheated and that could damage their relationship."

His green eyes bore into my amber ones. Chills ran all throughout my body. "Fine, I'll do it for Rose."

"Thank you. You really are the best Sage." Adrian wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace. I stiffened. A Moroi, a bloodsucking evil creature, was hugging me. I'm really good at being okay with Moroi, but they don't always hug me. I let myself relax. It wasn't a show of affection; it was just a show of gratitude.

"No problem Adrian. Is that all you needed because I have a doc-" I stopped myself. I almost told Adrian about my doctor's appointment in an hour. "I have to go." I got to my feet, pulling myself away from Adrian.

That's when it hit me. Everything swayed and I couldn't see straight. I fell to my knees, feeling dizzier than ever. I closed my eyes. Doctor Romoray said that I should take it easy for the next few days, trying to stay away from stress. She didn't know that my life was just a big ball of stress.

"Oh crap!" Adrian knelt down next to me. "Sydney, speak to me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine, just a bit dizzy." I said, trying to sound like I actually was okay. He can't find out what's going on with me. If he knows, then Jill will know, and it will get to someone and somehow the Alchemists will find out. If they find out, they will make me leave. Send me away somewhere.

"That's a load of shit Sydney, and we both know it. Tell me what's up." I opened my eyes and Adrian held me to my feet. He kept me standing, holding me up the same way he did at the movie yesterday.

"I… I'll tell you if you promise not to tell a soul." It was killing me not telling someone. I need someone to know. And he won't betray me.

He gave me a look of disbelief. "You know I wouldn't tell anyone. Tell me what's going on with you."

I tried to make myself relax, taking deep breathes. My chest started to hurt as I breathed deeply. I was shaking so much, and I know why. The doctor said this would happen. "Adrian, I-I… I have –" Before I could finish the sentence and tell him, the darkness surrounded me. My legs couldn't support me anymore and I slumped into Adrian's arms.

I woke up a minute later. Adrian was holding me in his arms on the floor, checking my neck and wrist for a pulse.

"Crap. I just passed out, didn't I?" I groaned, sitting up slightly.

"Yeah, you did. What the hell Sydney! Tell me what's going on before I go insane!" Worry was clear in his eyes. He cared, I could tell he did. He told me just weeks ago he told me he had feelings for me.

I took a deep breath, needing to get everything out in one shot. "Adrian… I have SLE, systemic lupus erythematosus. It's an incurable disease. Even though the Golden Lily tattoo is supposed to keep us healthy, some Alchemists get Lupus. And for about 95% of them, it was fatal. They died from it, and… and I might too."

And with that, the truth was out. Adrian now knew that I might die.

* * *

So, now you know what's up with Sydney! I'm debating if I should go back to Rose and Dimitri next chapter or Sydney and Adrian. Also, if I don't get all the medical facts right in this story, it's because I'm getting them from the internet and sometimes they're not reliable. Would you guys kill me if I killed Sydney? Well, if you want to know if she dies, you have to stick around. :P I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I wrote this in 2 hours because I felt guilty for not updating sooner. I'll try and write again soon! I'm also writing a Morganville Vampire story, so if you like that series I suggest you check it out! :D I love you all!

Love,

Kaitlyn xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

*Adrian's POV*

My brain couldn't process what I was just told. I think it was my attempt to believe it wasn't true. I decided to avoid the topic for another minute or so, stalling to give my brain time to think.

I sat Sydney on the couch, trying to look like I wasn't freaking out inside. "I need to go to the bathroom."

Smooth Adrian. That doesn't sound like you want to get out of talking at all.

"Adrian- " Sydney started. Before she could say any more, I bolted for the bathroom.

I closed the door behind me and leaned back against the door. Sydney just told me that whatever she had could kill her. I could lose her. I ran a hand through my dark hair, trying to regain composure. I can't let her know that I'm scared out of my mind. But how can I NOT be scared? Maybe losing the one I love? That's everyone's worst nightmare.

I slapped myself across the face. "Pull yourself together Adrian. You won't lose her and she won't die. And ow." The slap hurt. I opened the bathroom door and walked back to the living room. "Sydney-"

I stopped in my tracks when I saw the sight before me. Sydney was asleep on my couch. And god, she looks adorable. Her dark blonde hair was like a pillow under her head. She was curled up in a little ball, like she was protecting herself from a hidden danger. She seemed so uncomfortable on the tiny couch. Carefully, I lifted her into my arms. She seemed so fragile, tear stains on her cheeks. She was crying before she fell asleep. She sighed slightly in her sleep and tried to move closer to me in my arms. She was so light, lighter than a girl her age should be. I carried her to my bedroom and put her down on my bed.

I couldn't get over how even with tear stains on her cheeks and hair now messy, she still looked beautiful. How could one girl look so beautiful and not know it? I sat down on the side of the bed next to her.

"Oh Sydney… For someone so smart, there is so much you don't know. Like how beautiful you are. How spectacular you are. How much I love you…" I whispered, not wanting to wake her up. I leaned down and kissed her forehead softly. She turned onto her other side, making her golden lily tattoo on her cheek show.

That stupid tattoo. The one that will make sure she will never feel the same way about me. All because of her being an alchemist and me being a Moroi. The first girl I loved was in love with a bad-ass Russian war god, and now this girl is an alchemist who believes that I'm evil. Thanks universe, you've dealt me great cards. Not.

I pulled the blankets over Sydney, making sure she was warm. I already knew she was going to freak out when she realized that she was in my bed. Maybe when she wakes up though, I can distract her by finding out more about… her condition.

"I love you Sage." I whispered, leaving the room. I needed a drink. Or at least smoke. I wandered into the kitchen and poured myself a shot of vodka. "To… Unrequited love." I took the shot, loving the feeling of alcohol rushing over me.

One shot of many.

*Sydney's POV*

"Sydney. Oi, Sage, wake up."

I awoke with a start. Where was I? This wasn't the couch I fell asleep on, it was much too soft. Like a bed. That was when I realized…

I'm in Adrian Ivashkov's bed.

I opened my eyes and saw emerald green ones staring back at my amber ones.

"I need to talk to you." Adrian slurred. He reeked of alcohol. He sat down next to me, closer than he should be.

I sat up instantly and turned to him. "Okay, speak." I sooner he said what he wanted to say, the sooner I could leave. I was going to be late for my doctor's appointment for sure.

"You're so stupid Sage, you know that right?" He slurred.

I was taken aback. Stupid? Did I hear him correctly? "Stupid?"

"Yes! You don't know how beautiful you are, and that's stupid! You're gorgeous Sydney, and you know it." He looked into my eyes and for a moment, I felt like he was telling the truth.

"Adrian, stop it. No more alcohol. You're drunk. And I have to leave!" I got up and smoothed out my clothes, unable to remove the wrinkles that formed.

"Sydney, don't." Adrian was next to me in a split second. He pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me. "Don't leave me Sydney. I can't lose anyone else in my life. I can't lose you." He sounded hurt. Sad even, like he was about to cry.

I hugged him back, even though part of me said I shouldn't. He was vulnerable, and he needed me. "You won't lose me Adrian. I'm just going to the doctor's, then I'll come back tomorrow and I can tell you more about what's going on with me. So you go get some rest and I'll be back tomorrow."

I pulled back and did something I never thought I would do. I kissed him on the cheek. I know it's just the cheek, but that's a big step for me. Kissing the cheek of a Moroi.

I had to get out of here.

I had to leave before I saw his reaction or did something I would've regretted. Or worse, I wouldn't have regretted it. And if I saw the pain on his face that would've matched the pain in his voice, I would've been sucked into staying. I ran out the door, not daring to look back. And off to the doctor's I went, not wanting to hear more unwanted news.

But to fight off all the sadness and unwanted feelings coming my way, I needed something important. Something I always needed and will always love. Just like Adrian had his alcohol and his clove cigarettes, I had something better.

Coffee.

* * *

I know this isn't the most amazing chapter, but I'm really sick and my brain is mush. Note to self: Don't write while brain is much. Next chapter will be Rose and Dimitri! And this chapter is kinda a filler and full of fluff. I was gonna add some more fluff in it, but I didn't want to make it to weird. I hope you kind of enjoyed it... I'll try and upload again soon.

Love,

Kaitlyn xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

*Rose's POV*

"So, Miss. Hathaway, what are you here for today?"

Sitting on the cold bed that most doctors will make you sit on just made me nervous. I glanced from Dimitri, who was standing awkwardly at the door, to the doctor in front of me.

Doctor Rezara looked about 27 years old. Her fiery red hair was in a very professional bun. She was dressed very casually in a pair of jeans and a plain white V-neck T-shirt. Her eyes were a bright shade of blue. Very different from the sloppy look I was in. I was in a pair of sweatpants and a baggy red T-Shirt. I looked like a mess, and it was all brought together with my hair in a messy bun.

"Well um… I'm pregnant. I'm not very sure how far along I am." I couldn't look her in the eye. I was ashamed. I'm 19 and having a baby. I wanted to be married before I had any children. And I wanted to wait until I was at least out of the teens to be married.

"Well, first off let me say congratulations. And I'm guessing this man is the father, am I correct?" I was shocked. She sounded…sincere. Most other people would've reacted different to a young girl being pregnant. Why was she acting so nice?

"You are correct." Dimitri walked over to me and took my hand. He looked down at me and smiled slightly. Even though he tried to hide it, I could tell he was nervous. He might be able to fool Dr. Rezara, but not me.

"Well, we can do an ultrasound to see how far along you are. It's not 100% accurate, but it's a very good estimate." She said.

"Okay, I'll do that." I don't get nervous often. I can battle Stragoi and have no problem, but an ultrasound can scare the crap out of me. My own messed up logic.

"Great! I'll go get the equipment, you just hang tight." She left Dimitri and I alone in the room for a few minutes. We sat in silence, not knowing what to say. When she entered again, the awkward silence in the room disappeared. "Alright, Miss. Hathway I'm going to need you to lie back on the bed and pull up your shirt."

I was obedient and did as she said. Dimitri still didn't let go of my hand, but I didn't mind.

"Now this is going to feel a bit cold." A bit was an understatement. I jumped when the cold substance touched my stomach.

"Holy crap, that's cold!" I looked down at the jelly stuff on my stomach.

"I told you so. Now lie down and relax."

"Right, sorry." I lied back down and glanced at Dimitri, who was trying to hide a chuckle. "Oh shut up Dimitri. Not all of us are used to cold like you are. We all didn't grow up in Russia with the polar bears."

Doctor Rezara chuckled and started the ultrasound. On the monitor, a little blob popped up. It kinda looked like an alien. A beating sound emitted from the monitor.

"Well, there is your baby." Doctor Rezara said with a smile. "And that's the heartbeat. It's about 171 bpm. And from the size of the baby, you're about…. 8 weeks along so the heartbeat is normal."

8 weeks? "No, I can't be 8 weeks pregnant. I only just found out I was pregnant!"

"It's not uncommon. Some people can go through a whole pregnancy and not know they're pregnant until they go into labor." She said. "Would you like a picture of the ultrasound?"

Before I could answer, Dimitri chimed in. "Yes. Yes please."

"Okay then." She whipped off the jelly stuff and I sat up. "I'll go get print out the picture and be right back." She wheeled the monitor out of the room and left Dimitri and I alone again.

"8 weeks… Dimitri, I've been pregnant for 8 weeks and I haven't known." All of this was crashing down on me. I was only now fully realizing that this is happening. And I was terrified. "I'm not ready. I can't do this Dimitri, I can't. I'm not ready to be a mom." I was shaking, holding back tears, not wanting to look weak. I don't cry. It's probably just the pregnancy making me emotional.

"You may think you're not, but you are. Just imagine it Rose, holding that little baby in your arms, and being able to know that you brought that baby into the world. Did you hear its heartbeat? Wasn't it amazing?" I looked up at Dimitri who was tearing up too.

"I swear Dimitri, if you start to cry I will too. Why are you tearing up?" I asked, trying to avoid answering.

"Because that's our creation Roza. We got to hear its heartbeat and it was beautiful." He said. He kissed my forehead and smiled one of those rare smiles.

"It was… It was beautiful." I whispered. Just then, Doctor Rezara entered.

"Well, here is the picture!" She handed me the ultrasound picture and my breath caught. When I saw it up on the monitor, I wasn't really able to believe it. Now I did. This little thing in the picture is my baby. I'm responsible to protect it with my life. "Now, do you guys have any questions?"

"I do." Dimitri said. "Rose is in a dangerous line of work. She's a bodyguard to a very important person. When should she stop doing that?"

"What? No, I don't need to stop being a…. bodyguard. I can do that all throughout the pregnancy." I exclaimed.

"Well Rose, to be safe, maybe after the second trimester is over, you should stop or do lighter work." She suggested.

"But I can't not protect Lissa. I need to protect her at all times. I'm not letting a stupid pregnancy get in the way." I protested.

"You're going to take time off when you need to Roza. Lissa will understand. Now, another question, when will it start to not be safe for her to travel? I want to visit my family and tell them the news." Dimitri asked.

"She can fly for most of the pregnancy until the ninth month. Some airlines though won't let a pregnant woman over 7 months fly. So if you go soon, it won't be a problem!" I was starting to find Doctor Rezara's optimism annoying.

"Now I have a question. Are there any vitamins I should be taking?" I asked.

She told me all about the prenatal vitamins and gave me some to start off with. She gave me her card for if I have any more questions. We left the hospital we were at, one an hour away from Court.

As we sat in the car, I couldn't stop looking at the ultrasound picture.

"We're going to be parents." I whispered.

"I know Rose." Dimitri said.

"We're going to be parents!" I yelled happily, making Dimitri laugh. At the moment, this was a good thing. I knew with hormones, later I would be yelling at Dimitri for getting me pregnant. This pregnancy thing might be fun after all.

* * *

Well, this chapter was pretty good. A bit cheesy, but who doesn't like some cheese! I hope you likes some more Rose and Dimitri stuff! Next is Sydney's doctors appointment and her talk with Adrian, where things are gonna get a bit sad. Can't wait to make you all sad! :P

Love,

Kaitlyn xox


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

No matter how many times a Moroi hugs me, I shall never get used to it.

I was surprised to an attack when I entered my dorm room at Amberwood. I didn't expect anyone in my room, since I dorm alone. I used to share a dorm with Jill, but once Angeline arrived I received my own room.

"Sydney!" the young girl exclaimed, throwing herself at me. Her tall frame squeezed my shorted one. "Tell me Adrian was drunk and what he heard wasn't true! Tell me I heard wrong."

I froze for a moment, unsure what she was speaking about. That was, until I remembered about the bond. She knew everything. Everything that I was experiencing, she knew about. Well, to look at the bright side, I wouldn't have to worry about how to tell her.

"Jill… You know it was. But I'll be fine, I promise." I lied. I don't know if I'll be fine. This disease is common among Alchemists and 90% die from it. They also get removed from their posts from it. No one wants a sick Alchemist on the job when a healthy one could do better.

"You told Adrian you could die. I'm not a kid Sydney, you can tell me." She sniffled, pulling back. She sat down on the bed and looked up at me, tears shimmering in her green eyes.

"I'll be fine Jill. I'm going back to the doctor tomorrow afternoon. ." I sighed, rubbing my forehead. I glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It was only 6 o'clock and despite the coffee in my hand, I already needed a nap.

Jill bounced up immediately. "Let me come! I don't want to hear about this second hand again!"

"Jill…"

"Please! Please Sydney, I promise I'll be good!" She whined. She continued whining until I finally gave in.

"Fine, just please lower you r voice."

"YAY," she exclaimed. "I mean yay!" she whispered after I winced.

We left the next afternoon. I avoided breakfast, knowing it would be weird since Jill now knows a huge secret of mine the rest of the group doesn't know. After lunch, we headed off.

We got in the car and started the hour long drive to the doctor. I had to go that far so a) no one I know would see me and b) the doctor is an old friend of my moms who isn't an alchemist so won't snitch.

Thank god for it being the middle of the afternoon on a Saturday, so I don't have to worry about returning for curfew.

When we arrived at the tiny doctor's office, my stomach clenched. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I was nervous. I was scared of the news to come. Will I be okay? I know there is no cure, but I have to have hope.

Jill took my hand and squeezed it lightly. "Everything will be fine."

Great, now I'm being comforted by a teenager. As we walked in, I tried to believe everything would be fine.

….

"Sydney…"

"Jill, I'm fine. I-I just need some time to myself. Also, I told Adrian I would come to his house after the appointment."

"But-"

"Bye."

I backed out of the Amberwood parking lot before she could protest. I really did need to be alone after all the news we heard.

After the appointment, we drove in silence. I was brave enough to hold back tears in front of Jill. I had to be. She can't know what the doctor said behind closed doors.

I was close to Adrian's apartment when I stopped the car. Not close enough that he could see the car if he looked outside, but it was within walking distance. That's when I broke down.

Sobs racked through my body. Stroke? Seizure? I could die anytime. I was given medicine, but it's just to relieve the pain. There is nothing they can do to cure it. I have an advanced case of SLE connected to my brain. Ironic that it has to be my brain, my biggest asset. Tears stream down my face and over the golden tattoo on my cheek. That tattoo was supposed to keep me safe and healthy. The Moroi blood in it should've helped me but it didn't. Now I'm stuck with this disease that is going to kill me.

Among Alchemists, the span of time of living with SLE is about 10-15 years with milder cases. In worse cased like me… 6 months to 5 years.

I let myself cry for a few minutes, allowing the tears to flow freely. I stopped myself from thinking of my life span. I just wanted to be better. I tried to think of happier thoughts. The new book I should be getting soon from the library on the history of cars. I already knew most of the information, but cars always took my thoughts away from sadness.

I restarted the car and drove the other 30 seconds to Adrian's. I wiped away the tears and strode up to the door.

"So, what's the verdict Sage?" His voice was something I've never heard before. Worried, scared, and concerned.

"I… I'm going to be fine. That's all that matters." I pushed my way into the apartment, which was different then it was when I left last night. A white tarp covered the floor. Canvases were scattered around the room, each containing a beautiful painting containing something of gold. Gold and purple seemed to be his two new favorite colors. "Been busy?"

"Oh, these? Yeah, since I woke up, I haven't been able to stop painting. New inspiration."

I tried to really look into the paintings and see what they were, but I failed. I guess my mind wasn't open enough yet.

"Okay, now tell me the truth. How did the doctor's visit go? Not good seeing from the tears in your eyes." I turned and looked at him, hearing the words he said to me last night in my head. _Don't leave me Sydney._

"I'm fine. It was all just a lot of take in. Side effects are going to get worse before they get better, so that's not fun. Besides that, I'll be fine." My acting skills were better than I gave them credit for. I lied so easily.

"Really?"

"Really! I'm going to be perfectly fine!" I said happily. Inside, I was crying.

"Well that's great!" Adrian scooped me up in his arms and spun me in a circle. On normal days, I wouldn't have allowed it, but today was no normal day. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him close. That was all I wanted, a hug.

"Yeah, great." I mumbled into his chest. The scent of cloves and some high end cologne rolled off of him in a scent I secretly loved.

"We should celebrate! Fondue, on me!" He grabbed the keys off the table with his pale hands and headed to the door.

"Fine. Free dinner." I smiled a bit, still feeling guilty from lying to someone who cared so much.

He walked out the door, only to re-enter a moment later.

"Oh Sage, can you spare me some money? Kinda low on funds."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him out the door. Why am I agreeing to dinner with Adrian? I still am questioning myself about that.

I AM SO SORRY! I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. My school play was last weekend and is again this weekend, so practices have been hectic. I've been there until 9 almost every night. I've barely had time to breath, let alone write. I promise, next week I will write more. I'm currently writing a tiny Sherlock fanfic too, so I'm trying to write that. Also, I have big news (I guess). I am trying to write a novel. I'm not giving details yet, but I'm excited about it. I'm still writing, but I expect it will be good. I'm trying to put a lot of effort into it. It is my goal to have it done by the time I graduate high school in 2016. So that's taking a lot of time. I love you all and thanks for putting up with my not uploading.

Love,

Kaitlyn xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

*Rose's POV*

"I'm hungry."

As Dimitri and I are driving back from the doctor, my stomach starts to rumble.

"We're a half hour away from Court Rose, can't you wait." Dimitri says. He won't admit it, but he's exhausted. He has barely slept since I told him the news. The bags under his eyes gave him away. That and he was kinda cranky.

"I haven't eaten in a day. No, I can't wait." I whined.

Dimitri rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Where do you want to stop?"

"The grocery store. I'm really in the mood for pickles. And peanut butter. And some iced tea!" A smile grew on my face and made my stomach growl.

Dimitri's face showed obvious disgust. "Are you sure? There is a McDonald's down the road where you can get a cheeseburger. Besides, we past the only grocery store in the area a half hour ago."

"Well turn around. I'm not eating fast food. Bad for the baby." I think. Probably was, but I didn't want fast food. I wanted the pickles, peanut butter, and iced tea! "Please Dimitri."

"Rose…" He sighed, glancing at the time. It was already nearing the beginning of the vampire morning.

"I'm really hungry. I can't wait." I knew I was whining, but I was starving. "The baby wants food and I'm eating for two."

"Roza, it's late. I think you can wait 25 minutes." He said.

"But-"

"No buts. You can wait until we get back." He snapped. That's when I thought of the perfect way to get him to take me to the store.

I let the waterworks start. I started to sniffle, eyes watering. "O-Okay…" That's when the sobs came out full force. My body started to shake, salty tears falling from my eyes. I pulled my knees to my face and sobbed, curled in a little ball.

"You're going to be the death of me Rose Hathaway." Dimitri mumbled. Thank God for the lack of cars on this road, or the sharp U-turn he made would've gotten us in trouble. "Fine, I'll take you to the store."

A small smile escaped from both of us. My smile turned into laughs. "I love you." I laughed as I kissed his cheek.

"I sure as hell must love you Roza." He chuckled.

"You are the best boyfriend EVER!" I exclaimed once we were back at the Court. We were barely in the door when I started eating the pickles and peanut butter. "And this is the best combination of food ever!"

"That looks disgusting." Dimitri chuckled.

"As disgusting as those bags under your eyes?" I said matter-of-factly. That earned me a confused look. "You're exhausted."

"No I'm not. I'm fine Rose." He leaned his back against the wall, his eyes half open.

"Don't you dare try to lie to me, Dimitri. Never lie to a hormonal woman." I warned.

He hesitated, seeming unsure if he should tell me or not. "I'm a bit tired."

"I knew it! Why haven't you been sleeping? You're making yourself sick."

"It's nothing."

"It's something."

"Nothing."

"Something"

"Roza…"

"Dimitri…"

"I'm scared okay?! Are you happy now?" He threw his hands up, obviously pissed.

"Scared of what?!"

"Being a father! Having a child's life to look after!" He yelled, walking closer to me.

"You don't think I'm scared? I'm the one having this kid. I'm 19, unmarried, and about to have a kid! I'm freaking terrified!"

"Rose, we're guardians. We could die anytime we leave the Court. We could leave this kid alone in the world without parents. And you're the one with the kid in your womb. You're going to be targeted and more likely to be killed. Do you know how much that would kill me? I would lose the one person in this world I would ever love and our miracle child. My life would be hell, living every day knowing you're dead. And bringing our kid into it just makes it worse. Somehow, God allowed us to have a child. I don't want to leave that child without parents."

"Like how I lived? I grew up with a mom who was never there and a dad who disappeared. I grew up like that and was just fine! If our child is anything like us, it can survive."

"But it shouldn't have to! It should get a loving mother and father, not dead ones!"

"What are you trying to say?"

"That maybe until this baby is born or maybe until the kid is a bit older, you stop being a guardian!"

"Like hell! I can handle doing less work in the final trimester, but quitting? No!" I was aghast. Suggesting that I quit? Was he serious?!

"I don't want us to end up dead because of this and leave our child alone. Sure, the kid will have Lissa and all of our other friends to take care of him or her, but it won't be the same."

"We won't end up dead! Just relax! We'll be fine and alive."

Dimitri was fuming. I've never seen him this angry, and I blame most of it on stress and lack of sleep. He needed to get out the frustration, and he did. He punched the fall as hard as he could, actually putting a hole in it. "Shit." He murmured.

"Let me see your hand." I whispered, stepping closer and taking his injured hand in mine. I pulled him to the sofa and sat him down. I ran into the bathroom and got the first aid kit then ran back.

"Sorry about the wall…" He whispered.

"I don't care about the damn wall." I chuckled. As I wrapped his hand in bandages, it reminded me of a day long ago. "Remember when you did this for me? I hurt my hands and you wrapped them up."

A small smile was on Dimitri's face when I look from his hand to his face. "Yeah. I remember thinking about how beautiful you were at that moment. I was so mad at myself after I thought that. You were only a kid and I'm an adult. I kept telling myself to stop seeing you that way, but I couldn't help myself."

"I told myself the same thing; that we should never be together. Thank God I didn't listen to myself." I finished wrapping up his hand and smiled a bit.

"You're going to be a great mom." He said, pulling me in for a hug. He rested his head in the crook of my neck.

"You're going to be a great dad." I whispered, holding him close.

"I love you Roza." He whispered sleepily.

"I love you too." I pulled him to lie down with me and within minutes, he was asleep. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and texted Christian that Dimitri wasn't going to be there today. Christian replied saying that he was with Lissa all day, so it would be fine.

For the first time in weeks, Dimitri has a full 8 hours of sleep, and so did I.

I decided to do a little fluff chapter. This chapter did have some drama, but very mild. Next chapter will have some Sydrian fluff! I should have it written soon, hopefully!

Love,

Kaitlyn xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

*Sydney's POV*

The Cheese Palace was a little hole in the wall fondue place that Adrian seemed to love. It was obvious he was there a lot when the waiter knew his name. Well, knew his other name.

"Hey Jet! Back so soon? You were here two days ago. And you brought a lady friend." I shot a look at Adrian that said 'you've-got-to-be-kidding-me'. Why can't he just say his name is Adrian, for god sake! Adrian's friend/our waiter for the evening was a tall, lanky teenager with very bad acne. His black hair either had way too much hair gel or he hadn't washed it in months.

"Andy, this is Sydney. I swear, you try and put the moves on her and I'll tie you up like a pretzel." Adrian joked.

"Why I would never do anything of the sort!" Andy chuckled. "Now what do you two lovebirds want to eat? Want me to bring out the usual?"

"We're not-"

"Yeah, bring the usual. And a glass of water for the lady." Adrian spoke up. I glared at him for not letting me say that we weren't a couple.

"Comin' right up!" Andy saluted and marched his way into what looked like a broom closet.

"Is that the kitchen?" I asked.

Adrian nodded.

"Dear God, help me." I murmured. I could already tell I would have food poisoning tonight.

"Relax Sage, you'll be fine. And if you get sick, I'll nurse you back to health." Adrian said with a smirk on his face. "Do you really think I would take you somewhere where you would get sick?"

I thought for a moment. "No, not purposely…"

"Then calm down. The food here is awesome."

"And a ton of calories…" I whispered. I could tell that between the extra cheese, bread, and whatever desserts I'll be given tonight, I'll have start going to a gym.

"Hey," Adrian said, playfulness gone. "You're beautiful Sydney. A few extra calories won't do anything to change you. You need some more meat on those bones." While he was talking, I didn't even notice he took my hand from across the table. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks and I internally scolded myself for that reaction. I pulled my hand away from his and pretended to be engrossed in the menu.

A few moments later, 'the Usual' came out. The Usual was just a bowl of hot, melted cheese and some probably moldy bread. I could already feel my stomach churning.

"Um… I think I'll pass. I ate a sandwich a little earlier." That's a lie. I actually haven't eaten at all, but I'd rather starve then eat that.

"Come on Sage, just try some. It won't bite." Adrian put a piece of bread on the spear, dipped it in the hot cheese, and tried to feed it to me.

"Adrian, stop it! I won't eat th-" As I was speaking, he shoved the food into my mouth. I'll never admit it to Adrian, but it actually wasn't horrible. It wasn't good, but it wasn't horrible. I slowly swallowed the food and scrunched up my face. "Disgusting."

His smile faltered for a moment. "Oh well. More for me." He continued eating the fondue in silence. The awkwardness was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"How much longer are we going to be here?" I asked softly, not wanting anyone else to hear me and think I'm being rude or snobby.

"What's the rush? Sale at Khakis-R-Us?"

"You know, that's the second time you've use that joke on me. I think you need to update your joke repertoire."

"Oh my God, Sage. Did you just… tell a joke?" Adrian said with a fake gasp.

"I don't know, did I? Maybe I'm the new jokester of the group." I mocked with a small smile.

"You just might be." He smiled in a way that made my breath catch. It was a mixture of pure happiness and something else. I don't know what else it was, but it was beautiful. Internally, I slapped myself. Stop thinking this was Sydney! He's a Moroi, you're an alchemist. You can't possibly like him.

"But really, when are we getting out of here?" All joking aside, I felt horrible. Back again was the headache that has been bothering me. Right now, it was manageable. I knew that later it would be 20x worse.

"I don't know. Why?"

"I'm just not feeling that good." I lied. I felt worse then I made it out to be.

"I thought you said you were fine though. The doctor –" Adrian was instantly serious.

"It's just a side effect of the medicine she prescribed." I said hurriedly before he freaked out. "And the smell of whatever is cooking back there is making it worse. Look, just pay the bill and I'll go start the car." I pulled out my wallet, put $20 on the table, and grabbed the keys to the Mustang from Adrian.

I bolted outside into the warm California air and sank to the ground a few feet from the car. The world around me was spinning. I attempted to push myself off the ground, only to fall again. My vision was blurring around the edges, but it was probably just in my mind. I tried once more to get off the hard concrete. I got to my feet for a second before I started to fall again, numbness overtaking my feet. I could tell I was about to hit the ground. I braced myself for the impact but nothing came. Instead, a pair of arms wrapped around me and lowered me softly to the ground.

"Damn, Sage. I leave you alone for 2 minutes and you self-destruct." That's when cold water was pour onto my face, drenching my hair and face. Despite the cold, it did help wake me up a bit. I opened my eyes and lifted my head off of Adrian's lap. "You told me you were okay."

"If I told you anything less, you would've worried about me." I said. I stupidly attempted to get up again, only for Adrian to scoop me up in his arms.

"No, no, no. You're not walking. I told you, if you get sick I'll nurse you back to health." I looked up at his face and saw the ghost of a smile. I closed my eyes and let Adrian sit me down in the passenger seat of the Mustang and buckle me up. He kept my hand in his as we drove, keeping me chained to consciousness.

"101.5 fever. Okay, something's up. Before we left, you were fine. Now, you can't even stand without keeling over. Tell me the truth, what's going on with you?" Adrian asked. I was lying on his plaid couch with a wet wash cloth.

"Why did you have a water bottle with you? Did you think I would almost pass out?" I asked, lamely trying to avoid the question at hand.

"Thought you might be thirsty, so I bought a water bottle." He said with a worried look on his face. "Can you please tell me what's going on? I… I'm really worried about you Sydney."

In the way he said those words, I knew I couldn't keep it away from him any longer. Either way, he would end up freaking out. He cares and deserves to know.

"Adrian… I'm not okay." That was all I could say before the tears started.

"Shh. Sydney, breath." Adrian moved my legs, sat next to me, and held me close. At that moment, I didn't even think about how he is a Moroi. I needed someone and he was here. "What do you mean by 'not okay'?" His voice shook.

"T-The case of SLE I have is m-mostly in my b-brain. It's advanced, much m-more than they t-thought. I-It could cause strokes, s-seizures, visual problems, some memory loss, and more." I tried so hard to stop crying, but it was impossible.

"Don't they have medicine for that?"

"I have m-medicine to relieve the pain. I-It can't stop anything." I could tell I was shaking as I tried to withhold the tears.

"There's got to be something. Something to make you better again." Adrian's voice was barely a whisper.

"I'm d-d-dying Adrian. In 6 months to 5 years, I'll be dead." I couldn't hold it back any longer. I let the tears fall. I buried my face in Adrian's chest.

Silence filled the room; the only sound was my sobs. Part of me was slightly happy, putting everything out on the table. Now he knew, no matter how horrible the news was.

"You know, there was so much I wanted to do. Go to college, see Rome and Greece, get married, actually settle down and maybe have a kid. I wanted so much in life and it's never going to happen. I'll most likely never get to college or go to Rome or Greece. And what guy would want to date or marry a dying girl? No guy would."

"Sydney," Adrian said, pushing me away and keeping one hand on my trembling shoulder. He tilted my head up with his other hand. "You won't die. I won't allow it. You will get everything you want in life." Tears were welling up in his emerald eyes. "And any guy would be lucky to marry you. I know you'll end up married one day and have tiny, little brainiac kids."

I snorted, wiping away a few tears. "Sure, right. It's nice to dream, but nothing will ever happen. I'll probably be stuck in bed so much that I'll never even get to date. I guess being alone will be fine."

"You'll never be alone Sydney. Never." A tear rolled down Adrian's cheek. Everything stopped for a moment. Adrian was crying. Adrian Ivashkov was crying because of me. Suddenly, his face changed. I could almost see the gears turning in his head. "Stay here." He jumped off the couch and ran off somewhere in the apartment.

I wiped the tears away from my eyes, trying to compose myself. I didn't have long to do so because Adrian ran back into the room like a bat out of hell.

"I knew I would do this eventually, but I thought I would have a few years to think of what the hell I would say. I thought we would even be together when I do it. But whatever, none of that matters anymore." Adrian was rambling, almost like when he was in his spirit induced rants. He was fumbling with something small in his hands.

"Adrian, what are you talking about?" I asked. My mind was reeling, unsure of what he was going to do.

Then he did something that I swear made my heart stop.

Adrian revealed what was in his hand. A ring. He got down on one knee and took one of my hands in one of his.

"Sydney Katherine Sage, I love you and want to be with you forever. I want to make you as happy as possible in the last bits of your life. I'll find a way to get you to college. We'll go on a trip to anywhere you want. We can have as many kids as you want. All you have to do is say yes to this. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

**Holy Cliffhanger! Mwhaha. Yup, Adrian just proposed! What do you think Sydney will say? What shall happen next? I am on Spring Break, so I have a lot of free time to write! Yay! **

**Love,**

**Kaitlyn xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

*Sydney's POV*

"Adrian… No."

I had to say no. First, the age old thing of him being a Moroi and me being an alchemist would always keep us apart. Then, we aren't even dating! And finally, I may want marriage, but not now!

"N-No?" Adrian asked. Slowly, he got off of his knee and sat next to me. "Part of me knew you were going to say that."

Awkward silence filled around us. Neither of us knew what to say at a moment like this. What would you say after you just said no to a proposal?

"You were just kidding when you said you loved me, right? I mean, you can't love me. You know how wrong that is." I asked. I couldn't look at him, so I stared down at my lap.

"No. Why would I joke about that? Sydney, I love you. I think I have since I first met you. If I didn't love you, I would've never proposed. I know it sounds unreal, but I actually take marriage seriously." Adrian replied making it sound like what I asked was preposterous.

"Why though? You can't love me." I whispered.

"I can love you and I do. I understand why you won't marry me, things are going too fast. You can't go through life thinking no one will love you. I love you more than anything else. More than alcohol, cigarettes, or art. If you won't marry me, then at least give me a chance and try dating me." His words made me think. Why is he fighting so hard?

"Adrian, we can't –"

"Like hell we can't!" Adrian interrupted. "I don't care about this stupid alchemist and vampire taboo. I have waited months to try and be with you, hoping that you'll warm up to the idea of being friends with Moroi and maybe dating one. I'm done waiting. I want to be with you and this is just the push I need to go after you. I love you Sydney Sage and I want you to be my girlfriend." You can tell when Adrian's passionate about something by the way speaks. He isn't loud or rude. His voice is soft and gentle, with a bit of force.

"I could get sent to the re-education center." I whispered. That place is the one thing I fear most in life. My brain is already being affected enough, I don't need them brainwashing me.

"You won't. I wouldn't let anything happen to you Sage. Just… try and look past all the facts and feel something. Feel the love I have for you." I could feel his eyes on me. I tried to keep my eyes on my lap, but I had to look at him. I had to look into those emerald green eyes that were so hypnotizing. Those eyes are what got me thinking. I'm dying. I'm dying, and how badly would I hate myself if I was on my death bed and knew I didn't let life take me where it wanted. For once, I'm going to throw caution to the wind and give in to what I want in my heart.

"Okay."

"Look Sydney, I don't want you to fight – Wait, did you just say okay?" Adrian looked dumbfounded.

"Yes. I'll be your girlfriend. I'm going to die, so why not throw caution away for a bit? I mean, unless you don't actually want to date me." My lips formed a small smile. I gave Adrian a minute to process it, knowing it was probably a lot to take in.

"Hell yeah I want to date you!" I didn't have time to respond or even laugh because before I could, his lips were on mine.

I have wondered once before what it would be like to kiss him. How soft his lips would be, his hand on my waist. I never imagined it would be this good. His lips were soft but firm. I would feel the heat of this hand through the thin cotton blouse I was wearing. He didn't try to rush me into anything big and kept it slow. It shocked both of us when I decided to kick it up a notch. Moving myself onto his lap, I kissed him with more hunger and passion then before. The taste of his mouth was strange but intriguing: cloves, mint, and a bit of whatever alcohol he was drinking earlier. His hand tangled itself in my hair as mine did that same to his dark brown hair. Our bodies were closer than ever before, body heat making me sweat. Actually that wasn't the only thing make me sweat.

I pulled myself away, leaving our foreheads touching. Even though I was short on breath, I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Damn Sage. That was… Wow." Adrian whispered, running his fingers through my hair. "You're a little minx, aren't you Miss. Sage?"

"Just because I kissed you makes me a minx? I think it just makes me a girl." I responded.

"Whatever you say Little Miss. Minx."

"Oh shut up." I went to get up. "I better get going."

"Oh no you don't." He pulled me down onto his lap again, smiling. "You passed out and still have a fever. You're not going anywhere. You can stay one night. They won't notice."

I sighed. "Adrian…"

"Don't 'Adrian' me. You can't drive yourself home and you won't leave your car here. So you're staying with me."

And with that, I could tell this would be the start of an… interesting relationship and a… fun night with my new (I'll never get used to saying this) boyfriend who proposed to me less than an hour ago. I guess this is what happens when you throw caution to the wind.

**Two chapters in one night?! MAGIC! I am not super tired even though it is only 10:10 pm. I know this chapter isn't amazing, but I needed some cute Sydrian! I'll try and write more tomorrow when I'm not writing. Also, I am actually going to the gym tomorrow. Time to get ready for bikini season! Woo (not!)**

**Love,**

**Kaitlyn xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

*Rose's POV*

"Dimitri, I have to tell her."

Well, that was a way to ruin the mood. Dimitri and I were snuggling on the couch after another restless week.

"Tell who what?" He asked.

"Tell Lissa about my situation." I said. Silently I cursed myself for not being about to say the P-word. Dimitri said it was my brain trying to think I'm not really preg…. With child. Damn it! Even in my mind I can barely say it.

I looked up at Dimitri, waiting to see what he had to say.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Just tell her Rose. She's your best friend. You'll feel better if you tell her." He said with a small smile on his face.

"How am I supposed to tell her though? She's barely spoken to me since I went to the doctors. A freakin' week! When she does talk to me, it's snippy. I have no idea what I did to piss her off." I knew I was ranting, but I was angry! Her being pissy at me made me pissed at her! I haven't done anything wrong.

"All you have to do is say 'Lissa, I'm pregnant.'"

"Aww, congratulations Dimitri. How far along are you?" I was trying to make a joke out of all of this, and Dimitri's pointed look told me I wasn't being funny. "You say it like it's easy. Telling your best friend that you're pregnant and the father is your boyfriend, which is impossible, and to make it better that I'm 9 weeks pregnant." I got off the couch, running my fingers through my hair.

"I think you'll know what to say when the time comes." Dimitri got up too and pulled me to him. I rested my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. "Roza, you are a smart girl. Just go get changed and go find Lissa and tell her." His lips touched my forehead before he pushed me in the direction of the bathroom.

As I changed, I noticed something a bit…odd. "Dimitri, can you come here?"

"Coming." Dimitri knocked on the bathroom door and I opened it, only in pants and a bra. "What's wrong?"

"Do you see a small baby bump? I swear I can see a tiny bump." I looked at myself at many different angles, glancing at Dimitri out of the corner of my eye.

Dimitri eyed my stomach, looking at it with a guardian's eye for detail. "I don't know. I guess so, but very tiny. I wouldn't have noticed if you hadn't said something about it."

"I knew it!" I exclaimed, proud of being right. "Okay, that's it. You can go." Shooing him from the bathroom, I shut the door and continued to change into my black guardian outfit. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. With the black blouse, the very tiny baby bump was virtually nonexistent. In my mind though, I'll know it's there and it is just going to get bigger. My hair was a mess even after I ran a brush through it so I threw it in a messy bun, emphasis on the _messy_. I checked the time and noticed I was going to be late. I whispered a quick profanity (hoping the baby wouldn't be able to hear. Babies can't hear yet, can they?), and bolted out the door. "Bye Dimitri! Love you!"

I didn't even hear him respond by the time I rushed out the door.

"Lissa, I have something to tell you." I blurted out as we walked in the garden. Other guardians were hidden in the darkness and shadows, hopefully unable to hear a word I was going to say.

"What's on your mind, Rose?" Lissa asked me, readjusting the umbrella she was holding to shield herself from the sun while still feeling the warmth of its rays.

This was it, the moment I have been dreading since the day I found out the news. The day I've been the most terrified of.

"Lissa, I'm –"

"Pregnant." Lissa completed the sentence for me.

My eyes widened in shock. How did she know?

"Dimitri told me." She replied. I guess I either said my question out loud or she was just that good at reading me. "The night he found out, he came to me and told me. I made him promise not to tell you I knew, wanting to wait until you told me yourself. I can't believe I had to wait this long."

I was shocked, dumbfounded. "I'm going to kill him." I murmured under my breath. "I can't believe he told you and didn't tell me you knew! He let me stress and freak out about telling you!"

"I wanted to wait for you to tell me yourself Rose! Dimitri kept his word and didn't tell you I knew. Adrian did too." Lissa's face didn't change as we continued to walk.

"You're the one who told Adrian?!" My voice rose and my hands turned to fists at my side. "I can't believe you. I thought someone else knew. Or do other people know? Did you tell Christian? The other guardians? My mom and Abe?"

"Of course not, Rose!" Lissa defended herself in a hurt voice. "Stop accusing me and calm down Little Miss Hormonal!"

With a clenched jaw, I turned and started to walk away. I know that no good guardian would do that, but I didn't care at that moment.

"Oh, stop being a brat Rose!" Lissa called after me. With a soft growl from low in my throat, I turned and dashed back to her.

"I'm pissed off Lissa, I have the freaking right to be! I can't believe you didn't tell me you knew."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me the minute you found out you were-" She hushed her voice. "Pregnant. I had to hear it from Dimitri. You have no idea how much that hurt. You're my best friend. No, not even that. You're my sister."

"I was scared!" My voice wavered from the wave of emotions that overtook. Goddamn hormones. "I was scared that you would judge me and think I cheated on Dimitri."

"Rose, I would never accuse you of that. Sure, I was skeptical, but this is something that is huge. Never in history has a dhampir had a child with another dhampir. It's-"

"Impossible, I know." My eyes filled with tears. "I really hate these hormones. Yesterday I cried over dropping my pickle on the ground. And then I ate it."

Lissa laughed in a disgusted way. Her arms went around my neck as she pulled me in for a long hug. "I love you Rose. I just want to see you happy. I know that you and Dimitri are going to be amazing parents to that little one. And he or she will have the most amazing aunts and uncles a kid can ask for."

I hastily whipped away my tears and smiled. "Hell yeah."

"Watch your language! Baby can hear you." She scolded.

"Shit." I groaned. "I mean shoot!"

As we finished our walk, I asked myself why I was so nervous to tell Lissa everything because after she knew, I told her everything. I guess I was just scaring myself for no good reason.

That reminded me that I had a cute Russian boy to kill when I got home. Pity to lose such a beautiful face.

**I'm back! I know I haven't updated in a long time, but that is because I participated in Camp NaNoWriMo and completed my goal of 50,000 words in April! I didn't have time to write anything after April because of my school play. But no worries! I am back. I know this chapter isn't the best, but I hope you appreciate it! Next chapter is Adrian and Sydney. Or maybe Rose and Dimitri. I don't know yet. :D**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave some constructive criticism because it is very much appreciated! **

**Love,**

**Kaitlyn xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

*Sydney's POV *

Waking up in the arms of someone who loves you is a weird feeling. After a night of Adrian trying to nurse me back to health, me pretending to feel better, and a few stolen kisses, I was worn out. Even the luxury of sleeping in one a highly comfortable bed didn't help my tiredness. As I went to sit up to get out of bed to use the restroom, I felt a heavy arm draped over my side.

"Adrian." I whispered, nudging his arm softly. "Adrian, I need to get up."

With a groan, his eyes opened to reveal the breathtaking shade of green underneath. "Why?" He whined, pulling me closer to him.

I squeaked and tried to pull away. "I have to use the restroom and take a shower."

"Oh?" I squirmed to turn around to face him just in time to see the look of amusement on his face. "Want some company?"

I could feel the blush sneak its way onto my cheeks. "Adrian."

"I'll take that as a no." Adrian kissed my nose and let me up. "Fine, but I better get some actual kisses when you get back."

"We'll see." I giggled as I got up. Just as I was about to enter the bathroom, I turned to Adrian with the blush on my face growing. "Um… Can I borrow some clothes? I don't want to put back on dirty and wrinkled clothes."

"Absolutely." Adrian pushed himself off the bed and grabbed some clothes out of his closet. He threw a bundle of cloth at me and I just barely caught it. "If you want to come out in less than that, I won't argue." With a wink, he fell back down onto the bed and closed his eyes.

I mumbled thanks and went into the bathroom. It wasn't huge, but it was larger than most bathrooms. After putting the clothes Adrian gave me on the sink counter and went to the bathroom, I got in the shower.

It was odd, showing in Adrian's showers. He had over 10 different hair products and the same with body lotions, all with a different scent. I was careful which one I used, trying to pick one that wouldn't smell too much like a man when I returned to Amberwood.

Everything was fine until I heard the sink turn on.

Only two reasons that would be happening. One: Someone broke into the house and decided to wash their hands. Two: Adrian was in here.

I peeked my head out from behind the shower curtain, careful to keep everything below my neck covered. "Adrian?"

"Morning darling." He said after he spit into the sink after brushing his teeth.

"What the heck are you doing in here?!" I exclaimed, eyes most positively popping out of my head.

With an eye roll, he said "Brushing my teeth."

"Seriously." I growled in a way that was definitely not menacing.

"I needed to brush my teeth. No big deal Sage. I mean, unless you want me to stay in here with you." Adrian wriggled his eyebrows suggestively and smirked.

"Get out! I'm trying to shower!" I said sharply.

"Fine, fine, I'm leaving." He put up his hands in defeat, winked, and left.

With a groan I continued showering, hoping that I wouldn't get any more surprise visitors.

"I can't believe you."

I stormed out of the bathroom in the clothes Adrian gave me. They were simple, a large T-shirt advertising a bar and basketball shorts. That was definitely not expecting, sporty clothes from him.

"What are you talking about?" Adrian asked as he made breakfast. I have no idea what he was making, but I didn't want to ask.

"You walked in on me in the shower, that's what. You shouldn't have done that. Invasion of privacy much?" I accused as I propped myself atop the counter. I wouldn't normally do that, but I felt like I couldn't stay on my feet anymore.

"If you're looking for an apology, then fine. I'm sorry Sydney." He looked up from putting glops of… some sort of substance in a frying pan.

"I guess that works." I sighed.

"Anything else I can do to make it up for being so ungentlemen-like?" Adrian set down the bowl of batter and stepped in between my legs, his strong hands settling on my hips.

I hoped off the counter, leaving no space between us. His green eyes bore into my amber ones. "Not sure about that. What you might be thinking of doing is risky."

"I'm willing to take that chance." He closed the distance between our heads. His soft lips touched mine and everything around us disappeared. I stopped thinking. All thoughts about my sickness, the differences between us, and even schoolwork vanished. Nothing entered my mind except the thought of kissing him. I could taste the mint toothpaste on his lips and I loved it.

His thumbs nudged at the hem of my T-shirt, barely brushing the skin underneath. With a gasp, I jumped slightly. My eyes opened just in time to see the smoke that was starting to fill the air.

"Adrian," I exclaimed. "The food!"

With a growl low in his throat, he turned away from me and finished making the food without a word.

That's when it started.

I really was not able to catch a break. Some would say the worst of these symptoms was karma for not telling Adrian what was going on right away. My mind said it was how severe this disease is.

My breathing increased as everything started to waver. I looked towards the frustrated Adrian and saw three of him. That's when the fear started. I couldn't explain it, but everything was just… scary. I don't think I'll ever be able to explain the fear that struck me.

"A-Adrian?" I whimpered, gripping the edge of the counter.

"Yes Sage?" He asked, not bothering to turn around.

"I-I'm shaking, but I'm not cold." I clenched my teeth. The fear turned to the complete opposite and I started to laugh. "It's funny, huh. I'm shaking but I'm sweating and not cold."

Adrian turned instantly, his beautiful face portraying the emotion I was feeling moments before. "Sydney. Just breathe." His voice was calming, but I couldn't stop shaking. He put his hands on my arms, pulling me closer as the tears streamed down my face despite my smile.

And then I passed out. I seem to be doing that a lot now.

* * *

**Two chapters in one day! Woohoo! I know this chapter sucked too, but I'm really tired. Sydney's getting worse. Not good. Next chapter shall be a surprise. Will it be Rose killing Dimitri? Will it be Adrian with Sydney? Who knows?! Well, I know. Hahaha! I will try and do another chapter tomorrow! YAY! Please leave constructive criticism in the reviews, I love reading your opinions! **

**Love,**

**Kaitlyn xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

*Dimitri's POV*

"Dimitri, snap out of it."

A pair of pale fingers snapped in front of my face, snapping me out of my daze. After blinking a few times, I was able to focus on everything around me. Christian was the first thing I really focused on. His black hair and ice blue eyes were very familiar.

"Sorry." I apologized hastily, embarrassed of being caught so off guard.

"Are you okay? You are really out of it." Christian asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Just some stuff with Rose. It's really stressing me out." I confessed with a sigh. Sitting down next to Christian, I ran a hand through my dark hair.

Christian gestured for me to continue.

"Something big has come up for us, huge actually, and planning everything is kind of crazy. I mean, we still have to go to Russia to tell my mother and sisters the news and find a way to tell everyone else." I was rambling, struggling to get out everything I wanted to say.

"What, so are you two getting hitched?"

"What? No, no we're not. I mean, I wish that was the news. Would be so much easier for both of us." I sighed. I knew Rose didn't want people to know the news, but Christian was one of the few people we could trust with the news that I could talk to without him turning all mushy. "Rose is pregnant."

I don't really know what I was expecting Christian's reaction to be. Part of me thought he would be judgmental. Part of me thought he would be full of questions.

"Congratulations I guess." Christian said with a small smile. "No wonder Rose has been acting more bitchy than usual. No offense."

"You're… You're not going to question me about who the father is?" I was both shocked and relieved at the same time.

"Well I hardly doubt she would cheat on you. Even if it seems to be impossible, I would guess the father is you. So again I'll say congratulations."

A smile snuck its way onto my face. "Thanks. It means a lot."

"No problem Dimitri." He smiled slightly, a rare occurrence. "Just remember to name him or her Christian or Christina."

"Roza?" As I entered Rose's room and saw the light was off, I was confused. I knew she was here because her shoes were on the floor near the door and her hoodie tossed on the couch. "Rose, are you here?"

Suddenly a bright light flashed through the room, making me have to turn my head to the side.

"Hello Dimitri." Rose says. As I look back to face her, I see her turning in a desk chair to face me. The only light that was on was a lamp that looked much like a lamp used during police interrogations on TV. "Have anything you would like to share with me?"

"No, not that I can think of." I replied.

"Nothing? Are you positive?" She got out of her seat and started towards me. As I opened my mouth to answer her, she put her finger to my lips. "Wait. Think for a moment before answering."

I racked my brain, trying to think of what I haven't told her. "Um… I ate the last pickle from the jar."

Holding back a laugh, Rose put her hands behind her back and began to circle around me. Her eyes were dark with mischief. "Wrong answer."

"Then what did I forget to tell you Rose?"

"Something very important. Something that you know I have been stressing out about for weeks." She hinted. I couldn't see her from where she was behind me, and that frightened me.

"Just tell me." I sighed.

"Think." She said sharply, her sharp nails digging into my arms from behind. "It has to do with a friend of mine. A blonde, royal friend to be exact." That was when it hit me.

"Lissa. You know that I was the one to tell her you were pregnant." She was going to kill me.

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" She exclaimed in a murderous tone. "Now Dimitri, what would possess you to do that and not tell me? Why would you let your poor pregnant girlfriend stress about this for weeks? I get that she told you not to tell me, but you should have anyway."

"I promised. I never break a promise." She was going to kill me slowly and painfully.

"You do know that stress is bad for the baby. And, you kind of owe me for getting me pregnant in the first place. I think this kind of betrayal is worthy of a punishment." Rose let go of my arms and returned to standing in front of me, fire was evident in her eyes.

"And what kind of punishment would that be?" I asked nervously.

"You'll have to wait and see." She said in a sly tone as she smirked. Suddenly, the lights turned back on as if controlled by a remote. Rose turned and started back towards her bedroom. I followed her, kicking off my shoes and tossing my duster on the couch. "Ah ah ah, no sir. You can sleep on the couch if you want to stay here tonight. And if you do stay here I expect you to have a nice, big breakfast ready for me when I wake up. You know where the seats are."

I stood there dumbfounded as she swayed her hips walking into her room. I didn't realize until now that Rose was wearing the black dress that I love. "Roza, you're killing me. First you won't tell me what the punishment is, next I have to sleep on the couch, and now you're in that dress. That is just cruel."

"That's point. This is only part one of the punishment Dimitri. This is nothing compared to part two." She an evil laugh, she started to unzip her dress and kicked the door shut.

"Well, at least I have a nice final image to go to sleep thinking about."

I swear I could hear her giggle through the door.

* * *

**Good chapter? I hope it was okay. Did you like part one of Rose's punishment? Just wait for part two of it! You'll laugh, you'll cry. It will be the feel good chapter of the year. Next chapter is Sydney and Adrian. I'll try and write it tomorrow! :D Please review and leave constructive criticism! **

**Love,**

**Kaitlyn xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

*Adrian's POV*

If anyone ever asked what I did when Sydney had a seizure right in front of me, I will never admit that I cried.

"Sydney, just breathe." I pulled her closer, trying to keep her steady. Her blonde hair was darker, saturated with water. The lovely pair of amber eyes she had were red from the tears that were staining her cheeks, sliding right past the golden tattoo. I could feel her trembling, smiling with insanity.

Her eyes rolled back into her head and she almost slipped out of my arms. Quickly, I scooped her up bridal style.

My brain rushed, trying to remember what those posters about what to do when people were unconscious used to say in the nurse's office at the schools I attended when I was younger. Something about laying them in a safe place with no furniture and making sure they don't get injured. In a fast but careful fashion, I rushed her into the living room and kicked the coffee table out of the way. I was thankful that the night before a pillow dropped on the floor and neither of us bothered to pick it up.

I laid her down with her head resting on the pillow. Racking my brain to trying to think of something else to do was impossible. All I could think of was how helpless she looked. How scared. Her legs started to twitch along with her arms. It terrified me.

I pulled out my phone and dialed 911.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"M-My girlfriend. I don't know what's going on. She passed out and now she's twitching. Just get a freaking ambulance here ASAP!" I yelled.

Everything else the woman on the other end of the line was a blur. I wasn't paying attention anymore. The only thing I could see was Sydney on the floor unconscious and knowing I couldn't help her. It killed me inside. Something wet was on my cheeks and when I put my hand up to them, I could tell they were tears. Robotically, I told her all the information I could and answered any question she asked.

What snapped me out of my trance was Sydney wasn't moving anymore. For a moment, I took it as a good sign; she was no longer having those spasms. Until I realized that her chest wasn't moving.

Dropping the phone, I put two fingers on the side of her neck, feeling for a pulse.

Nothing.

My heart raced. I bent my head down to try and hear some sort of breathing.

Nothing.

"No." I whispered. I picked back up the phone and snapped, interrupting the woman who was speaking. "She isn't breathing! Why isn't she breathing?!"

Everything started to spin. I felt like everything around me was crumbling. I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. I dropped the phone again and didn't bother to pick it up. My strength was gone.

"Sydney, please wake up. I need you." I whispered to her. "Please. I can't lose you. Not now." I grabbed her hand and held it with a death grip. I tried to make her better. I tried so hard to heal her. I just wasn't strong enough.

I don't think there will ever be a day I won't blame myself for Sydney almost dying.

There was loud banging on the door. "Paramedics!"

Numbly, I pushed myself up and opened the door allowing them to rush in. "Please." I whispered to them, doubting they could hear me. "Please save her."

I closed my eyes and slid down against the wall, pressing the heels of my hands against my eyes. I tried to ignore everything, trying to let my mind think positively. That was hard work.

"She's breathing!" Someone yelled.

My head snapped up. I blinked the tears out of my eyes. "S-She's alive?"

"Yes, she's alive. But she needs to get to the hospital ASAP." The lead paramedic told me. He didn't look much older than I was, mid-twenties. "Are you a family member? Only family can ride in the ambulance with her."

As I watched them pushed the gurney with Sydney on it out the door, my stomach wrenched. What was I supposed to tell them? That I was her brother like our cover up had always been? Or that I was her boyfriend and I was riding wither they liked it or not?

"I'm going in the ambulance, and that's that." I said firmly, pushing myself up and rushed out the door.

Climbing into the ambulance, it made me feel sick at how pale and dead Sydney looked.

I took her hand and rubbed the top of it with my thumb. "You'll be okay Sage. I swear by it. I promise."

"Adrian?" A weak voice croaked.

I looked over at her face and saw her eyes were slits, watching me. "Y-Yes Sydney?" I hastily tried to whip away the rest of the tears.

"Were you crying over me?"

I was going to lie. I was going to tell her that I wasn't. "Yes. Does that make me weak?"

The ghost of the smile I loved was on her face. "Don't leave me."

"Wouldn't dream of it, love." I brought her hand to my lips and kissed it right as we hit a bump in the road, making her practically punch me in the face. "Ow. One hell of a punch Sage. A bit more practice and you might actually do some damage." I tried to joke but failed.

As much as I tried to hide it, I think Sydney noticed the tears that escaped my eyes as we drove the long drive to the hospital.

What scared me most was if I reacted like this when this happened to her, imagine how bad I would react if she… No, Adrian. You can't afford to think that way. You'll find a way to make this okay. I promised, and I never break my promises. Especially not to her. Never. Even if it drives me insane. Well, more insane then I already am.

* * *

**I may or may not have cried while writing this. I am an emotional gal. Well, how was this chapter? Emotional enough? I hope so, because this felt really emotional! Adrian cried for goodness sake! Please leave a review and let me know if you liked this chapter. I will try and write another chapter tomorrow. Next chapter will be Rose and Dimitri! :D I hope you all are having an amazing week and amazing lives! **

**Love,**

**Kaitlyn xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

*Rose's POV*

"Give her our best Adrian. Bye." Lissa hung up the phone just as I walked in.

"What's wrong with Adrian?" I asked my best friend. I flung myself down on her large cushiony bed. "Run out of hair gel?"

"Sydney's in the hospital. She had a seizure." Lissa said soberly.

I sat up immediately. "Oh my God. Is she okay?"

"She's recovering, but it's really taking a toll on them both. Adrian and Eddie haven't left her side. I'm pretty sure Adrian's motives for being there are different then Eddie's." Lissa sighed, sitting down next to me.

"Are you trying to say you think Adrian is dating Sydney? Sydney Sage? The alchemist who can't stand vampires, much less date one? No, you must be mistaking Lissa." I question in disbelief.

"You didn't hear how distraught he sounded. He likes her. And if she didn't like him, we know she would kick him out of her hospital room as fast as possible."

"I still don't believe." I crossed my arms and lied back down on the bed.

"You don't have to believe anything Rose. I know you're stubborn like that." Lissa laughed. She laughed even more when I stuck my tongue out at her. "You're going to be a great mother. That child's mom will be able to act as young as the kid!"

"That's why I have Dimitri, to be serious. I'm the fun one. Being serious is the only reason I keep him around. Well, not the _only_ reason." I giggled. "Tonight I'm commencing part 2 of the plan."

"Oh really? You are a truly evil being Rose Hathaway."

"It's a good paying job, being evil. We have cookies."

"You are so lucky I was nice enough to make dinner." I grumbled as I put two plates on the table, one for Dimitri and one for me.

"I'm the luckiest man alive Roza." Dimitri kissed me on the cheek before he sat down across from me. His face morphed from a smile to a confused frown when he saw what was on his plate and then what was on mine.

On my plate were a few pickles and peanut butter and chocolate. On his was perfectly cooked steak, cooked spinach, and mashed potatoes. "What's wrong?" I asked, pretending to be confused at his confusion.

"Why are you eating something different?"

"I don't want steak. I want pickles and pb and c." I replied simply.

"Okay then." He said slowly. "Enjoy your um… dinner."

As he cut his steak, I watched him intently. He didn't notice until he brought his fork to his mouth.

"Rose, why are you watching me like that?"

"Oh, no reason." I giggled innocently, trying to make him suspect something. "Oh wait, before you eat let me get you some water."

"I can get my own –"

"No." I snapped. "I'll get it." I rose from my chair and went to the fridge where I kept a glass of water. I brought it to him and set it down with a large smile.

"Okay, what did you do to this food and to my drink?" He asked, pushing away his plate. A frown was imprinted on his face.

"Nothing, I swear." I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Roza." He said pointedly.

"Honestly!" I chuckled.

Dimitri looked from me to his food and back to me. "I'm no longer hungry." Crossing his arms, he kept his gaze on me.

"Fine. I'll eat it." I grabbed the plate and took a bite of the steak. "Delicious!" Not. It tasted horrible. Not right at all. Spicy actually. I took the glass of water and took a large gulp.

"But… But… You …. You are evil Rose." Dimitri growled.

"So I've been told." I shrugged and giggled. "Oh, Dimitri, did you think I did I poisoned your food or something? No, I would never!" I faked astonishment. "When I get back at you, you'll be much more scared. Needless to say, sleep with one eye open."

What I did next didn't help prove that I didn't do anything to the food.

"Oh crap." I pushed chair away from the table and ran to the bathroom.

One of the symptoms I hate the most with being pregnant is the morning sickness that doesn't always happen in the morning.

"Roza?" Dimitri walked into the bathroom holding the same glass of water I was drinking just moments before.

"I'm fine." I whimpered before vomiting again. "Okay, not fine."

He bent down beside me, ignoring the awful odor, and rubbed my back. "Breathe Roza. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have put that hot sauce in it when you looked away."

"You what?!" I exclaimed. "Maybe that's why my body rejected it. It knew that spicy things are bad for the baby!"

Dimitri's face paled. "Oh… I'm sorry Rose." He kissed my forehead. Perfect time to shock him.

_Smack!_

I slapped Dimitri right across the face. "I can't believe you. You did this to me. All of this! You made me sick. You are the reason I'm getting fat! You're the one that's going to make me a laughing stock of the whole Court!" I was taking it too far. I just wanted to piss him off, but this was crossing the line. "Or maybe it's Adrian's fault."

Why did I say that? Freaking hormones; making me the world's biggest bitch.

"W-What?" Dimitri stuttered, looking at me in shock. "Rose, you said it wasn't. I… I need to get out of here." I saw a string of emotions roll across his face. Confusion, anger, hatred, sadness, betrayal. I have never seen someone leave a room so fast.

"Dimitri, wait!" I yelled after him. I pushed myself off the ground and ran towards the door. I didn't even care that my knees felt of jelly. I stopped him right before he slammed the door. "Stop it! Dimitri Belikov, you stop and listen right now!"

Dimitri swung around and grabbed the hand I was about to use to grab him. "Why? So you can tell me about how Adrian's the father, not me? I should have known. I was such an idiot, letting myself believe I was going to be a father. Dhampirs can't have children together, what would make us special?" He rambled on, his grip on my wrist getting stronger with each word.

"Just shut up!" I yelled, eyes stinging with unshed tears. "I lied! Adrian isn't the father and never in a million years would be. You are!"

"Then why did you say-"

"I was trying to piss you off. I took it too far!"

"Well you succeeded. I'm furious!" He yelled louder than I did. I hated when he yelled.

"Well now so am I!" I tried to pull my wrist away to no success. Dimitri pulled me closer to him as I tried to pull away. He released my wrist and cupped my face with his hands. His lips met mine with furious passion. No part of me at all was shocked that he did that. I stood on my tiptoes to reach his lips fully, giving him full opportunity to pick me up which he did.

"I'm still mad at you." I mumbled against his lips.

"Me too." He responded, never taking his lips off mine.

"Now shut up." The kiss was full of anger and passion and part of me loved it.

Sometimes, it was fun to get Dimitri pissed off. It usually leads to this.

* * *

**Suckish chapter, I know. I'm sorry. I'm tired and I think I'm getting a cold. Next chapter will be Sydrian. Can anyone else imagine a pissed off Dimitri being super sexy? I certainly can. ;D I'll try and get another chapter out tomorrow, because I'm liking this writing every day thing. New chapters every day at least this week hopefully. Please leave a review. I haven't gotten many reviews with my last few chapters and it is making me not want to write as much or put as much effort into it. So please, review. It means the world to writers like me. **

**Love,**

**Kaitlyn xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

*Sydney's POV*

"Are you sure you want to go back today? You know that the doctor said you could miss another week of school. I don't want you to push yourself." Adrian asked anxiously as we pulled into the parking lot of Amberwood Prep.

"For the tenth time Adrian, I am fine." I sighed. In reality, I was actually scared of going to school. All the questions I would have to face about why I wasn't there for a whole week, vanishing without anyone knowing. I can't tell people what is going on. Even Eddie and Angeline believe that the seizure was just a random event, not something that happened because of my SLE. They don't even know about my SLE; only Jill knows and that's because of Adrian.

With a tentative look, Adrian took my hand. "I don't want you to overwork yourself. The doctor said to take it easy. Too much stress will make all of your symptoms worse."

"I know, I took notes." Rolling my eyes, I leaned forward and hugged him. "I'll call you when the school days over."

"And we'll all go out to dinner." Adrian chuckled and I could feel it vibrate through his chest. "I love you Sage."

"I-" I didn't know what to say. It still scared me when he said the 'L' word. It hurt me not being able to say it back at the same time. "I'll see you later." I gave Adrian a quick kiss on the cheek and scrambled out of the car with my small duffle bag of stuff.

The sun was barely rising when I got to my dorm room. I didn't want to be late to classes, so that's why I made Adrian drive me over. Eddie drove my car back from Adrian's the other day, so it was sitting in the lot.

I collapsed into bed as soon as I got into my room. I wanted to unpack all of my clothes, but I was to worn out. I awoke what felt like seconds later by a loud pounding on the door.

"Sydney!" A young, perky voice said through the door. Jill.

With a groan, I rolled out of bed and answered the door. "Good-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence before I was engulfed in a hug.

"I missed you so much Sydney. It's not the same talking to Angeline or Eddie. How are you feeling? Are you sure you're okay? Adrian told me to talk care of you and report back if you start to seem off. He also told me not to tell you that." Jill's voice got softer as she finished speaking. "Hi."

"Hi Jill." I forced a bright smile when really I was super tired. "I'm fine. Adrian is just being overly paranoid."

"When you see the girl you love having a seizure right in front of you, you have the right to be paranoid." Jill crossed her arms in the doorway.

I flinched slightly at the 'L' word, and I hoped Jill didn't notice. "Shh. Not so loud. I don't need everyone to know what happened." I said worriedly. "And he doesn't need to worry about me, I'm fine."

"Um hum. He told me you would say that. Don't lie to me Sydney Sage." Jill warned in the most nonthreatening tone I've ever heard.

"I'm fine. But I'm also hungry. Can you continue talking your nonsense as we walk to get breakfast?" I asked, shoving her out the door.

"It's not nonsense. It is completely…. Sense!" Jill huffed as we walked to get breakfast.

Jill blabbed the whole walk, telling me about everything I missed. I didn't care for any of the gossip, but I nodded and laughed when I was supposed to despite the fact that I really wasn't listening.

When we sat down at our normal table, me with an apple and Jill with a plate full of food, Eddie and Angeline stopped their little fight.

"Welcome back Sydney!" Eddie said with a slight sigh of relief. I knew it was probably a struggle for him to be here all alone with the two teenage girls. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better, thanks for asking." I shrugged as I bit my apple.

"I'm really happy your back Sydney!" Angeline exclaimed over excitedly.

"I'm glad to be-"

"I really need help with this math homework. It's impossible." She complained. So that's why she was excited. Go figure.

"I'll help you out with it tonight Angeline. I have to go talk to my teachers and make sure I didn't miss any extra work." I pushed myself away from the table and stood up a bit too quickly. Everything moved in slow motion as my hand gripped the table to keep me from falling.

Eddie was at my side immediately, hands on my waist to support me. "Sydney, are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurse?" His eyes studied me carefully just like the others who sat at the table.

"I'm fine Eddie." I snapped a bit too harshly. With a heavy sigh, I pushed him away. "I just stood up a bit too quickly. You can't keep trying to come to my rescue every time I feel off. I don't need a babysitter!"

My voice must have escalated louder than I expected, causing people at the neighboring tables to turn around. I could feel all the eyes burning holes in my skin. Unable to take the pressure of their stares, I grabbed my bag and ran for it. Despite my head which felt like it was being bashed in by a baseball bat, I made it to my first class without passing out.

"Just another 8 hours to go Sydney." I whispered to myself. "And now you're talking to yourself. Great."

"You look like shit Sage." Adrian said as I entered his car. I already knew that I looked horrible, but hearing it from your boyfriend doesn't exactly boost your self-esteem.

"Thanks Adrian. You sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet." My voice drips with sarcasm.

"Woah. Did you just say something rude and sarcastic?" He asked, feigning shock. "I knew there was a reason I loved you." He leaned closer to me, expecting a kiss.

With a flinch I scoot closer towards the car door. "Adrian, we're in front of my school. Someone could see!" It was a lame excuse, but it was partially the truth.

Adrian pulled back with a frown. "What's got your panties in a bunch?"

I wanted to hit him for that comment, that's how pissed off I was. "Everything. Everyone. Everyone keeps watching me. I feel like a zoo animal. Like everyone is just waiting for me to pass out and die."

"You can stay at my place for the rest of the week. The doctor said-"

"I can't leave school just because some kids are staring at me. I'm a big girl." I didn't want to be a big girl though. I wanted to stay home, but that would mean missing the work. The work is the only reason the school day was somewhat bearable.

"Are you-"

"Adrian…"

"Okay, I won't push it. But if you ever want to ditch, you know who to call." Adrian said with a sly wink. "Speaking of ditching, where are the children?"

The others. "I, um, forgot to tell them." I looked down at my lap sheepishly.

"You… Forgot?"

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"Sage, you're so out of it. I mean it; you are not yourself at all." Adrian grabbed my hand tightly.

"I'm fine Adrian. When am I not fine? Just, please, drop it." I begged. "I'm starving. Can we get dinner now like you promised this morning?" My stomach gargled, as if trying to prove my case.

"Anything for you my love." Adrian put the car in gear and started to pull out of the school parking lot.

_Love. Nope, still not used to that word. _

I don't think I ever will be used to the L word.

* * *

**Of course. Right after I say I'll post every day that week, I disappear for a long time. I'm so sorry. So so sorry. I am a horrible person. **

**Well, did you like the chapter? I think it was... okay. It's a little longer then usual, but I think that's okay. Next chapter is Rose and Dimitri doing... I don't even know yet, honestly. I'll think of something! I'll try and update more, because now it is SUMMER! And I entered the contest to get to visit the VA movie set. Will I win? Probably not. A girl can dream though! **

**Well, I hope you are all having an awesome summer! :D Review please? It gives me the motivation to continue! **

**Love,**

**Kaitlyn xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

*Rose's POV*

"Do we have to do this now? I mean, can't we wait until the baby's eighteen?"

"I think your parents will notice when they come around for a visit and you're as big as a blimp, Roza."

"We could move. I heard Mexico is great this time of year."

"Roza."

"Okay fine."

I'm not ready to do this.

As Dimitri and I walk into the 24 hour dinner in the middle of the night, I start to become self-conscious. The bump on my stomach has grown to become more obvious. It's been a month since the fight with Dimitri, so now I was about 14 weeks pregnant. Baggy sweatshirts have been my best friends, even though my bump looks like I ate way to much that day. Okay, maybe a bit more than that. But I don't think anyone realized anything yet.

But my parents are anyone. My mother is the guardian of Lord Szelsky and my father is a very powerful Moroi. Together, I won't be shocked if they can figure out my secret instantly.

"They're gonna kill us." I whispered to Dimitri, holding his hand in a death grip.

"They will kill me, not you." He responded as we approached the table that Mom and Abe were sitting at.

"Hello Rose!" Abe pushed away from the table, and pulled me into a hug. I think I pulled away a bit too quick which earned me a suspicious look. Thankfully, he turned his attention to Dimitri and held out his hand. "Belikov."

"Abe." Dimitri shook Abe's hand, both of them staring each other down. Finally, they looked away from each other and Dimitri turned his attention to my mom. "Hi Janine."

"Hi Dimitri." My mom said with a polite, business-like smile. "Sit."

Immediately, we all sat down in the squeaky restaurant chairs. A painful silence washed over us. The awkwardness was so obvious, even our tired waitress wouldn't dare approach our table. Abe was, of course, the first one to break it.

"So, what was so important that you made us come here, Rose?" He asked. His gold scarf seemed even brighter in the sharp lights of the diner.

"Well, Rose and I have some news for both of you." Dimitri grabbed my hand. My heart started to beat 10x faster.

"Well there is no ring, so I will take it you're not getting married." Mom said, glancing at my hand.

"No, we're not Mom." I tried to control my breathing, but it came out shaky and scared. "I'm… I'm, um…"

"Hi, I'm Amy and I'll be your waitress." Our young waitress picked the perfect time to hop in and pretend to be cheery. "Can I start you off with something to drink?"

After we all ordered and Amy bounced away with her blonde ponytail flouncing behind her, the conversation continued.

"You're what Rose?" Abe asked, leaning forwards.

I looked down at the table, unable to look at my parents when I said it. "Pregnant."

Silence filled the room again. It was so quiet I could hear all the sounds in the kitchen.

"Who's the father?" Abe asked through gritted teeth.

"I… I am Abe." Dimitri said hesitantly. My heart broke when he hesitated. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he still believed that Adrian was the father.

When Abe hit the table with his fist, I jumped. "I'm serious! Who is the freakin' father? Whoever it is, I want to beat him to a pulp for doing this to my daughter."

"It's Dimitri, Dad! And if you even try and hurt him, I'll hurt you myself. I may be pregnant, but I'm still able to kick some ass." I said in a loud whisper, trying to not make a scene.

I knew his tough guy act would falter when I called him Dad. "It's not possible Rose."

"Somehow, it is. Dimitri is the only guy I've ever… It can only be his child." My cheeks flushed. "Mom, are you gonna say something?"

"Rose… I know that the two of you are more than capable to care for a child." Mom looked up at me, no emotion on her face. "But I know the struggle being a young parent and a guardian at the same time. It hurts knowing that you could die protecting someone, leaving the child alone with someone else. Not being able to be there…"

"But Dimitri and I can figure it out. Do you think Lissa and Christian would freak out with a baby there? We know that they will be the best aunt and uncle ever. We will find a way to make it work. This kid won't grow up unloved like I did." I went to get up, but Dimitri stopped me.

Our waitress silently brought over our drinks and left without saying a word.

"Well, I would like to make a toast." Abe raised his glass of water in the air. "Even though it pisses me off that my daughter is pregnant this young, I have no choice but to be happy for the two of you."

With a small smile, I raised my glass. "Thanks Dad." Dimitri followed suit despite the evil glare Abe gave him.

We all looked at my mom, unsure of what she would do. She wasn't particularly angry, but she seemed… disappointed.

"To Rose and Dimitri… and the baby." She raised her glass somewhat reluctantly.

"To a grandchild to spoil."

"To our new little family." Dimitri put an arm around me and kissed my cheek.

"Oh shit!" Abe exclaimed as he set down his glass.

"What?"

"I'm gonna be a grandfather! That means I'm getting old! And if it means I'm getting old that means Janine is getting _really_ old!"

Mom punched Abe in the arm, he pretended that it didn't hurt, and we all laughed. Anyone watching us would think we were one happy family. And maybe, that's what we really were.

A crazy, messed up happy family, but still a happy family nonetheless.

* * *

**I thought this would be a fun chapter. I think the next Rose and Dimitri chapter will be an adventure in Russia. Well, them going to Russia and then telling Dimitri's family. Next chapter is Sydney and Adrian! Yay! I'm trying to speed this story along because 9 months is a long time to write for without it getting to slow. So just know that I will try and update on Rose's pregnancy in each chapter she's in so you can know how many weeks it's been. Also, the Sydney/Adrian timeline is about the same. So... yeah!  
Please leave a review! It would mean the world to me! **

**Love,**

**Kaitlyn xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

*Sydney's POV*

"Sydney!"

I jumped in my spot, brain rushing to remember where I was.

"You've been staring into space for 20 minutes. What's wrong?"

Once my brain correctly identified who was talking to me, I turned to face my boyfriend.

"I'm fine, Adrian." I replied. That's been my go to response for practically everything Adrian said to me these days. Ever since I arrived back at school a month ago after my hospital visit, he's been overly paranoid. Jill told me that it was sweet that he cared so much. I found it slightly irritating.

"Stop lying. You came over today in a bitchy mood and you're still in one now. Who pissed you off today?" Adrian paused the movie we, well mostly he, was watching.

"Nobody made me angry." I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. "I made myself angry." I grumbled under my breath.

"What did you do? Get a 'B' on a test?" Adrian asked with a laugh.

"A 'C'…" I placed my forehead on my knees to hide my face. I didn't want him to see how upset I was about it.

"….. What?" I could tell that Adrian was just as shocked as I was when I received my test.

"I got a 'C', okay? This stupid disease it messing up my mind! And it was so simple too! I was so distracted and my head would not stop hurting!" I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. After doing so, I felt a bit better. A bit.

"Woah." Adrian was watching me with wide eyes. "No need to beat yourself up over one bad grade. It's gonna what, take your grade from a 100% to a 99.2%?"

"Every point counts Adrian! What if the Alchemists see this? They expect so much of me. This 'one bad grade' could ruin everything!" I could feel the anxiety coursing through me. I got off the couch and started to pace around the room. "They'll see that I'm unable to perform efficiently and replace me with someone Alchemist who doesn't give a damn about Jill!"

Suddenly a pair of hands were on my shoulders, stopping me from walking. "Sydney, calm down." He inhaled deeply and exhaled, trying to get me to do the same. Slowly, I did what he did. "Good. Sage, how much sleep did you get last night?"

"About 3 hours."

"And the night before?"

"The same."

"How about since you found out you had SLE? Have you even slept a full night since then?"

My mind worked in overdrive trying to think of an answer. "Maybe 1 or 2 full nights. But I'm fine!"

"No you're not! I'm sick of that bull crap Sydney!" Adrian yelled, startling me. "I'm not some lame ass friend who will ask if you're okay but don't give a shit. I actually want to know! I care so much about you. And yeah, I might be overprotective, but I've lost so many people in my life and I'm not ready to lose you too!"

"But I am really okay! I don't need you worrying about me!"

"What else am I supposed to do?! If you don't tell someone how you are feeling, you'll keep pushing yourself every day until you croak. I'm not going to let that happen!" His green eyes bore into mine making all the anger seep out of me. "Just tell me what's wrong Sydney before I go even more insane then I already am."

I take a few steps back from Adrian and sit down on the couch. "I feel like my head's going to explode. This never ending headache just keeps getting worse. Every moment of the day I feel like I'm about to pass out. I've taken medication, but it does nothing. My brain is my biggest asset, but now I feel like it's failing me. It's the reason I can't sleep at night. I get so worried that while I sleep I'll have another seizure and no one will be there. That I'll die the same way I lived. Alone." My eyes began to burn and I knew that tears were not far behind. _No Sydney. No crying. Stop!_

Adrian sat beside me and pulled me into a hug that I absolutely needed. "You're not alone. You never will be alone. You have Jill and Eddie, hell even Angeline! And Rose cares about you. And you're stuck with me babe."

I cracked a small smile. "Don't call me babe. I hate that."

"I know, but it made you smile." I could feel the vibration of his laugh through his chest. "I love your smile. I love that you want to be tough and do things on your own. But I hate when you're stubborn and won't accept help. Can you promise me that whenever I ask if you're okay, you'll give me the truth?"

"I promise." I sniffled. I gave Adrian a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

"No problem. So let's put this to test. Sydney, how are you feeling?"

"My head still hurts, I'm tired, but other than that I'm feeling better." I said with a smile.

Adrian smile was double the size of mine. "Then let's go to the bedroom m'lady." Before I could say anything, he picked me up bridal style and walked in the direction of his bedroom. Part of me was panicking going to his bed, but the other part knew that nothing extreme was going to happen.

When we got to the bedroom, he set my feet on the floor and went to his closet. He tossed me the same exact T-shirt and baggy shorts I wore when I spent the night weeks before.

"You can get changed in the bathroom. Unless you want to change in here, then be my guest." He winked at me as I blushed.

Rolling my eyes, I walked into the bathroom and quickly changed.

When I walked into Adrian's bedroom again, Adrian was standing in the middle of the room shirtless. "Ready for bed?"

I nodded slightly. "Are you sure you don't want me to sleep on the couch? I don't want to be an inconvenience."

"I'm sure Sage. Now get in bed before I toss you in bed myself." Adrian said with a smile, waiting for me to get in bed.

"Fine." I got underneath the covers and almost immediately afterwards Adrian joined me. I turned to face him, trying to keep my heart rate down. I've slept in bed with Adrian before, but this time it felt… Different.

"Comfy?" He asked as he put an arm around me, pulling me closer.

"Very." I responded.

A nervous smile was on both Adrian's face and mine. I don't really know why we were both nervous. Nothing was going to happen, but there was definitely opportunity for it to.

"Sydney, nothing is going to happen that you don't want to." Adrian whispered to me. Despite the room being dark, I could still see his green eyes so close to me. "I promise."

I'm not exactly sure who started it, but soon after he said that we were kissing.

It was passionate and steamy, bigger than any of our other sweet kisses. Kissing while on our sides was uncomfortable, so I did what anyone would. I shifted until I was on top of him without breaking the kiss.

His hands were holding onto my waist, keeping me close to him. Slowly, they started to make their way under my shirt, getting closer and closer to my chest.

I gasped and jumped up. "Nope!" Frantically I scurried to be lying down next to him again. "N-Nope, that went a bit too far for my liking." My heart was racing as I fixed my shirt.

"Sorry, sorry!" He said, quickly getting out of bed. "I-I'm gonna get a glass of water."

Once he left the room, I closed my eyes. I didn't mean for things to get that heated, it just happened. My breathing was heavy and I felt flustered. Butterflies were making themselves at home in my stomach. "Wow." I whispered to myself.

When Adrian returned, I was trying to fall to sleep. The bed dipped as his weight added to one side. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer. "I'm sorry for going too far Sydney. I won't do that again. I love you." He kissed my neck as I felt myself fall deeper and deeper into unconsciousness.

"I…" I started. How I was going to end that sentence, I don't know. I fell asleep before I could finish, dreaming about those green eyes.

* * *

**Well? How was it? I tried to add some kissing and stuff, I'm not sure how it worked. So can you let me know if you liked this chapter? It's a long one! Sydrian yayness! I know that this chapter isn't the best, but I tried! :D**

**Please leave a review, it would make my day! **

**Love,**

**Kaitlyn xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

*Rose's POV*

"Last call for Flight 243 to Moscow, Russia now boarding."

"Roza, hurry up." Dimitri called over to me. He was nice enough to be holding my large carryon bag along with his. I was busy stuffing my face with the most delicious cheese fries ever.

"Wait, I'm almost done!" I yelled with my mouth full. It was 4 in the morning and I was starving! I mean, I'm sure they could wait 2 more minutes for me to finish my fries!

Dimitri was trying not to seem irritated, but I knew he was. "Rose, there are cheese fries in Russia. Now hurry up."

Reluctantly I threw away the rest of my fries and scurried to catch up to Dimitri who was already at the ticket desk.

After we got seated on the plane, Dimitri would not stop looking at me.

"What?"

"You have cheese on your face." He said with a small smile. "Thankfully, I brought some napkins because I knew this would happen." He pulled out the napkins and carefully began whipping the excess cheese off of my face.

"Thanks." After he finished wiping it away, I leaned forward and gave him a kiss. It was supposed to be a sweet, innocent 'thank you' kiss. Well, being pregnant has a symptom that can have its pros and cons. Over active sex drive. I pulled him as close as I could while being restrained by the seatbelt.

"Roza, we're in public." Dimitri warned as he pulled away.

"So?" I leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "You know, we could always join the Mile High club."

"Rose." He sighed. "We haven't even left the ground."

I leaned back in my seat, a wide smile on my face. "That wasn't a no."

"Wasn't a yes either." Dimitri rolled his eyes and put his arm around me. "I love you Roza."

"I love you too." I closed my eyes as the plane started to move, getting ready for takeoff. That was the part I dreaded the most. My ears would pop and being in a plane doesn't bring back the fondest memories.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up Dimitri had his tray down with a cup of water seated on it. Also, he was looking at a Sky Mall catalogue. "Find anything good in there?" I yawned, blinking sleep out of my eyes.

"Not much. I wasn't really looking for anything. Once I saw a little this and all I could think about was that this was something our daughter would wear." He pointed to a onesie that was pink and said 'Little but Fierce'.

"If we had a daughter, she would definitely wear that. And if we had a son or daughter, they would wear that." I pointed to another onesie that said 'I'm cute, Mom's beautiful, Dad's lucky'.

"And it would be 100% true." He kissed my forehead and smiled at me. "I am the luckiest man alive."

"And I'm the luckiest women."

"So much luck." Dimitri closed the catalogue and put it away. "Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"Oh, um…" I wasn't prepared for a question like that. "Honestly, it's something I've been thinking about a lot. I want to know so bad… But I also want it to be a surprise."

"You hate surprises."

"I know, but this is one that I know will be worth it." Shrugging, I shifted around in my seat in an attempt to get comfortable. "Anyway, when we get back I have another doctor's appointment so we can think about it."

"I'll do whatever you want Roza." Dimitri couldn't move much in his seat. Even though he didn't complain, I knew he wasn't comfortable in the chairs. Being tall had its disadvantages.

We talked for a good hour before I started to notice people watching us. I didn't want to complain about it and seem whiny so I stayed silent, never meeting anyone's eye. It made me feel uncomfortable; like I was under a microscope. Squirming in my seat, I wrapped my hands around my baby bump which seemed ten times bigger now.

_They're judging you. You know they are. They all think you're some skanky whore._ A voice in the back of my mind spoke to me, trying to piss me off.

"Oh bug off." I mumbled to myself.

"Hm?" Dimitri turned to me, head cocked to the side in question.

"Nothing." I shook my head and looked down at my lap. I could still feel eyes watching me, burning holes in my skin. I knew that with my sweatshirt on the baby bump was almost non-existent, but the crowded plane was so hot that I really wanted to take off the sweatshirt.

Dimitri was quick to catch on. He lifted my head up with a finger under my chin. "Roza, don't let them bother you."

"It's hard not too! It's like I can feel everyone watching me. And it makes me think about what it's going to be like when everyone finds out. I'll get these looks every day and I bet you'll get the look of pity. I just don't want us to go through that." I hate getting emotional, because I'm not that type of person. Pregnancy hormones really mess with a girl's brain.

"Don't worry about me; I can fight my own battles." He cupped my face with his large hands and kissed my forehead. "And since when have you cared what people say? If we just ignore them they'll stop."

"No they won't. But if I beat the shit out of them, they'll stop." I sniffled. I felt my confidence growing slowly. I reached for the bottom of my sweatshirt and pulled it off, putting it behind my head like a pillow. My stomach was able to be seen more, the tight shirt I wore sticking to it. I remembered then that I had to start buying maternity clothes.

Dimitri laughed at the smile that grew on my face as I watched the shocked looks of an elderly couple sitting in the row of seats next to us. I gave them a look that said 'Problem?' and giggled innocently. "How can one woman be so adorable and deadly at the same time?"

"I prefer the term sexy or hotalicious, but thank you. You're just a lucky man to have all this." I motioned to myself and smiled triumphantly.

He leaned forward and kissed me softly on the lips then quickly got up. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"We have a club to join, remember?" He smiled that smile that most don't get to see. In that moment, I remembered how lucky I was to have him and how much I loved him. I rushed out of my seat and bounded down the aisle to the bathroom, Dimitri following behind me.

And that is the story of how Dimitri and I joined the Mile High Club on a plane ride to Russia.

* * *

**Well my little blood-suckers (that's what I'm calling ya now), this is a big day for moi. A year ago today, I started reading Vampire Academy. It was the day after a big thing in my life happened, and VA made me happy again. It let me escape into a world that I loved. This series has let me make amazing friends, write something I love, and feel happy. This series means so much to me, and I honestly can't thank Richelle Mead enough. I also thank you guys, my loyal readers for joining me on the writing part of this journey. **

**So, leave me a review to tell me if you liked this chapter. Next chapter is Sydney x Adrian! Reviews make me happy, so remember that!**

**Stay sweet! 3**

**Love,**

**Kaitlyn xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

*Adrian's POV*

Blood.

That was all my body craved it more than anything. More than food or alcohol or even my cigarettes. I needed it.

But I couldn't let myself give in to the temptation. I wouldn't allow myself.

Two weeks earlier, when Sydney was in the hospital, I made myself a promise. I promised myself I would stop drinking blood. It was stupid, but I wanted to do it for Sydney. She already hates what I am, so if I can stop the part that she hates the most she might start to love me.

I didn't tell her what I was trying to do because I knew she would tell me I was being stupid. I decided I would keep it a secret until I was completely free of the urge for blood. She would be so happy.

Maybe that was why I was painting a whole canvas different shades of red, allowing myself to paint whatever was on my mind. What was on my mind was blood. Blood… Blood… Blo-

"Adrian?"

I jumped at the sudden voice in the room, dropping my paintbrush to the ground. "Shit." I whispered. I turned to see Sydney in my clothes which was extremely sexy, even with the bed head. "Damn Sage. You need to wear my clothes more often because that is the sexiest thing I've ever seen.

She looked down at herself, a blush rising on her cheeks. I could tell she doubted herself and it hurt. She didn't believe she was pretty or sexy or beautiful, but she was. I was about to tell her that, but she stopped me. "You dropped your paintbrush."

I waved it off. "Happens all the time. This carpet has more stains then I can count." I looked at the clock and saw it was only 7 in the morning. "What are you doing up? It's early."

Her face turned even redder as she shuffled closer. "I couldn't sleep anymore. But I'm fine. The real question is why are you painting the color red? Is there a hidden message I'm missing?" She stood next to me and cocked her head to the side, examining it.

"Nope. No hidden message. Just red… Lots of red." Looking down at her, my eyes focused on one thing. Her hair was up in a messy bun, leaving her neck exposed. I could almost taste the… "No." I said out loud, quickly taking a few steps away from her.

"Adrian? Are you okay?" She turned and took a step towards me. "You look even paler than usual, if that's even possible."

I couldn't look away from her neck, thoughts consumed by how badly I needed what was underneath. I felt like one of those vampires in the cheesy romance books for tweenagers. But bloodlust overtook my body. "Sydney, I-I can't. Shit. I've tried so hard, I-I don't want to quit now."

"Quit what? Adrian, you're not making any sense!" Sydney exclaimed. She walked closer to me. If she knew what was going on in my mind, she would have never came closer.

"Q-Quit drinking blood! I wanted to quit so maybe you wouldn't see me as a vampire or an evil creature but as someone you could love!" I yelled as I backing up until my back hit the wall. I slid down to the floor. My nails dug into my arm as I hoped pain would distract me.

"You tried to… You know that's impossible! That's crazy and stupid and you're practically killing yourself because you want me to love you! I won't accept that!" Her voice rose as she ranted. She stormed over to me and grabbed my hand in a weak attempt to pull me up. "Come on. We're going to Clarence's. Now."

I let her pull me up but immediately fell back down. "No we're not. And I'm talking to all three of you." I blink a few times as the three Sydney's I saw turned back into one. "I can barely stand and I won't let you drive. So we're stuck here. But I'm fine Sage. Don't worry. I made it two weeks without blood, I have to keep going."

I wasn't really fine. Like she said, I was practically killing myself by not drinking blood. But at the time, I didn't realize how bad it was. I didn't realize it until Sage sat down next to me, tears in her eyes.

"You need blood now. And if we can't get to Clarence's…. D-Drink some of mine." She choked out the final words, tears like a waterfall down her face. It was going against everything she believed in and it was killing her just to say it.

"Sage, I can't do that to you. You'll just hate yourself."

"I'll hate myself more if I don't. You've s-saved me multiple times, i-it's the least I can do for you. J-Just please, make it f-fast." She pushed away the stray piece of hair that fell from her bun and tilted her neck, giving me full access. "P-P-Please."

I don't know who it hurt more, me or her. I hated seeing her upset, and this was 10 times worse! It broke my heart. But my body gave in.

My fangs sank into the soft skin of her neck, making her cry out in pain then she was quiet. Her blood tasted heavenly, like the richest wine. I never wanted to stop drinking it, but I knew I had to. When I pulled away, Sydney had a dazed look in her eyes.

"A-Are you done?" She whispered. When the dazed look went away, all I saw was pure horror written all over her face. "Oh my gosh… I-I need to take a shower. I feel so dirty. Violated. Defiled." She stood up, clutching the side of the couch.

I got up and put my hands on her waist. "Here, let me help-"

"No." She said abruptly, stumbling away from me. "D-Don't touch me. I just… Need a minute alone."

I sat on the couch, defeated, as she walked into the bathroom.

Even with the sound of the shower, I could hear her sobbing in the quiet apartment.

"I'm sorry Sage…. I'm so, so sorry." I whispered to myself.

I hurt the girl I loved. My heart told me she would never love me after this, and for the first time I actually believed it.

* * *

**This chapter wasn't as good as I hoped... But I woke up with this idea in my head of Adrian trying to become something he's not for Sydney, desperate for her to love him as much as he does her. So why not try to give up drinking blood? It actually hurt me to write this. Trust me, as much as you want Sydrian to have a happily ever after I do too. But drama is a must in their lives. **

**So what did you think of this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Mixed feelings? Let me know by leaving a handy dandy review! **

**Also, I have a favor to ask. I entered a writing contest and the winner will get their short story featured on 8 blogs and I would love if that person was me! So I'm going to leave the link for the voting where it would be wonderful for you to vote for me. But please, read the short story I wrote (there will be a link inside the link you shall go to) and if you like it, vote for me! If you like someone else's more, vote for them! No hard feelings! My story is called Gifted by Kaitlyn Glass. Here is the link! poll/show/87822-vote-for-your-favorite-short-story -click-on-the-link-below-to-read-a**

**Thank you so much! **

**Love,**

**Kaitlyn xoxo**


End file.
